Konoha High Oneshots
by OceanHeart23
Summary: A series of Naruto oneshots and drabbles centered on the gang in high school. This will primarily be split between gen-fics and multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Continuing this series of high school stories set in one of my favorite AU's and also rare pairings..  
**Warnings**: There is the occasional swear word. Also things may be a bit more of an American culture perspective over Japanese. Therefore I don't use any honorifics. Sorry it's just easier for me to write otherwise. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and make no money from writing this

* * *

"I swear to you both if Kaito makes one more perverted comment or leering glance, then someone's going to have to restrain me to keep from punching his face in just Ugh! Not to mention I'm pretty sure he's stealing from the budget. He has no business being treasurer no matter who his dad is. Why is he even on the student council in the first place?!" Sakura ranted angrily as the three were leaving the meeting room.

Sakura was student council president, Shikamaru was reluctantly nominated and won vice president, and Hinata was the secretary. Both Shikamaru and Hinata wisely didn't answer knowing the question to be rhetorical. Shikamaru also didn't say the reflexive 'that's kinky' retort in response to Sakura's restrain me comment knowing it would get him sent straight into the lockers.

"Not to mention all the comments and glances he does to Hinata alone. Seriously I just want him gone don't care how, that I'd give anything for that to be council member decision."

Hinata nodded miserably fighting off the urge to shudder. He did tend to fixate on her and stared at her chest a lot making uncomfortable remarks like asking how her cans were doing today. It always gave her the urge to put another sweater on in his presence. Sometimes she was half tempted to tell Neji, until she remembered what would happen if she did. Even telling Naruto or Kiba would no doubt end in bloodshed.

"No offense Shikamaru, but why are some men such pigs for a lack of a better word since I feel like that's an insult to pigs?"

"None taken I hear that question daily from Temari." He gave a light shrug his hands sticking his hands in his pockets. "Some people are just jerks. He probably thinks you guys are playing hard to get."

"Ha! Not even if he was the last person on earth, and even then it's a resounding no."

Scratching his nose and idly wondering if his mom had saved him any dinner Shikamaru suggested. "Could always ask Naruto to prank him. I thought the one where he stole Kaito's clothes spray painting them the colors of the flag, stringing them up, and leaving him in nothing but a pink chiffon dress was particularly inspiring."

Sakura had to conceded that was pretty hilarious especially seeing Kaito's meltdown and watching him stalk around demanding his friends trade clothes with him. "It's not a bad idea. I may try talking to Iruka again and see if he would approve Anko teaching a sexual harassment and remedial behavioral course or something. He's not the only guy here that could benefit from it."

Shikamaru fighting a shudder didn't want to imagine what a particular class like that would be like especially with Anko as the teacher. He still couldn't believe some days that she was their vice principal. How she got the position was beyond him, since her sanity was sketchy at best. Unless she slept with Iruka to get the job.

That was unlikely though as Iruka had a good amount of integrity and wouldn't give away a position like that. Plus it was mainly up to the school board to decide. Shikamaru would never forget her weapons collection, that she showed his class on their first day of Freshman year. She also terrified Naruto with an up-close reveal of her twin daggers really close to his face.

Hinata spoke up in an effort to change the unpleasant subject. "I thought you had some great ideas regarding the upcoming fundraisers Sakura." Hinata said giving Sakura a small smile which was returned.

"Thanks Hinata car washes and bake sales are great, but I feel like they have been done to death. I'm hoping with this battle of the bands and the t-shirt campaign. It might inspire more contributions fingers crossed over here." As she crossed them on both hands and then her arms as well.

Shikamaru chuffed out a quiet laugh. "Ino and Kiba will be disappointed about the nixed car wash idea. I'm sure they'll call it a missed opportunity in having a chance to display their "hotness" not to mention seeing other in wet t-shirts and bathing suits too."

Sakura rolled her eyes before responding dryly. "And my heart bleeds for them it really does."

She heard Hinata giggle quietly to her right. The three approached the doors leading to the outside before walking through them. Their cars weren't all that far apart from each other.

Sakura wrapped an arm around each of her friends. "Well another day done and closer to the end of the year. Although I have to say I'm disappointed Mr Yamashiro isn't here to see us out, but I think I can protect us if there's any trouble before we reach our cars."

"Yeah no," Shikamaru started as he gently slid out from underneath Sakura's arm. "A real man doesn't hide behind women or need to rely on them for his own protection."

"You ever going to get off of that soapbox Shikamaru? Does it help pretending that I couldn't kick your ass at arm wrestling or bench pressing?"

Shikamaru titled his head to the side as he challenged her. "I acknowledge you're physically stronger. It still doesn't mean, that I'm going to hide behind you if it came to a fight. Besides need I remind you who kicked who's ass last week at chess?"

Sakura gave a charitably nasty smile. "Give me time and one day I'll beat you. I only lost to you by two points with our last ACT results."

Shikamaru shook his head, while Sakura released Hinata to allow her to go back to her car giving her one last smile. Before they all got in Sakura shouted one last thing. "Oh and next time someone bring some food! These meetings wouldn't be so horrible, if we were actually fed."

Throwing her a lazy salute Shikamaru answered. "Agreed I think as president you should lead by example and bring something first um preferably something store bought." Because it was an absolute fact Sakura was the worst cook he'd ever come across, it almost took talent to be that bad at something. Once she made granola energy balls and gave them all food poisoning. It was difficult to make out, but he was fairly sure Sakura was cursing him under her breath.

"Fine I'll spring for some pizza next time Hinata can pick the toppings, but only after Kaito leaves early that sleazebag doesn't deserve any. See you tomorrow!"

"Hhhave a good night Sakura!"

"Yeah see ya then." The three cars then sped away to leave a mostly empty parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Shino, you can't cling to the wall the entire time. The point is to skate **with me** together." Ino complained as she stood in her sparkly purple ice skates arms crossed staring in amusement at her boyfriend's death grip he had to the wall, while she was perfectly at ease. He was even more bundled up then normal, while she wore a large purple pullover sweater, black leggings and gray gloves, scarf, and ear muffs.

It probably wasn't fair in retrospect considering her father took her skating all the time growing up, and apparently this was Shino's first time. Not to mention she had been blessed with a large amount of grace. It was how she took to dance and cheer leading so easily, but honestly she thought Shino would adapt to it quickly.

"I'm perfectly fine right here."

"Uh huh do you want me to get one of those sticks, so I can pull you along on it?" Well that prompted Shino to relinquish his death grip and try to maintain balance on his own. It was much harder than he first thought. So lost was he in his concentration he almost missed Ino taking a quick photo of him, Shino suppressed the urge to groan.

"That isn't going to be on your twitter or snap fish right?"

Ino couldn't help giggling a bit at that, for as smart as he was Shino had absolutely no social media and therefore didn't know much about them. She was still working on educating him properly. "It's snap_chat_ and no hun it's not don't worry." 'It was going on her instagram of course!' She thinks her friends will get a kick out of it.

She skated backwards trying to walk him through the beginning parts to ice-skating, but quickly saw that he was still standing in the same spot she left him.

Rolling her eyes Ino skated back to him asking once more. "Are you sure you don't want the stick. Look it works see." Pointing to a young dad gently pulling along his toddler daughter.

Shino sighed minutely and held out his hand. "Just don't let go."

Ino smiled while taking his hand in hers. "Wouldn't dream of it." She then corrected his position and gave him pointers on how to move. "Push off like that good now glide balance and bend your knees more good! Just like that. See you're getting the hang of it now."

And he was slowly but surely they made their way around for the fifth time before stopping for a quick break. Ino continued to keep a hold of Shino's hand as he found the instincts telling him to cling to the wall for absolute support.

"I'm pretty impressed Shino you didn't fall once! Even Shikamaru and Choji can't claim that when our parents took us skating the first time here. Just think of it like this right now we're in the caterpillar stage, but soon we'll be to the butterfly one and able to master that." She relayed as she pointed to a clearly well experienced skating couple who were doing twirls and spins. Shino mentally projected his disbelief so loud that Ino couldn't help but pick up on it. "Okay maybe in the far off distant future one step at a time. But come on let's skate a few more rounds and then we can celebrate with some hot chocolate my treat."

He gave a small nod and tightened his grip on her hand once more. This may not be his element, but it was girlfriend's and with the right execution of movement he could maintain a stable state of balance. It was a little like bike riding working constantly to shift your center of gravity, so it never tips beyond the edge-' Shino was brought out of his thoughts by a squeeze to his hand and realized they'd stopped for a moment.

"Sweetie I know you're thinking and deeply concentrating, but if you frown anymore you're going to get worry lines which just aren't sexy. Relax and just let it flow through you. Over thinking might topple you too."

That was true he turned and in a surprising move rested a hand against her neck before leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead. "Understood you know you are a very proficient teacher."

Knowing she was grinning ridiculously but unable to help it Ino felt a warmth flow through her at the simple words and gesture. "Thank you, now come along my most excellent student. We have hot chocolates to consume! And that is something I can put on snapchat."


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba knew when he woke up this morning, that he felt absolutely awful. He felt sweaty, nauseous, and there was a dull pain in his stomach. On most days he would take full advantage of this and stay home from school, but today was a big game day against Suna, their biggest rival, where he was finally in the starting line up. Kiba was aware if he skipped school, then he wouldn't be able to play. So he ducked out early this morning to avoid seeing his mom and sister less they try to force him to stay home.

Avoiding his friends was less easy, Kiba knew he had to avoid Sakura at all costs. She out of everyone he knew with certainty would call him out and drag him to the nurse's office, before the school would either send him home or keep him there and have his mom or Hana pick him up. He was managing okay for the most part.

Unfortunately his locker was close to Shino's, so he couldn't quite avoid everyone. Kiba felt his stare on him, as he was grabbing his books. By the time he turned around, Shino had moved in front of him causing him to jump back.

"Geez Shino Naruto wasn't wrong in his suggestion, that you start wearing a bell. Could you just not do that please? It's really off putting."

Shino regarded him somewhat intensely before stating simply. "You're sick."

"Pft I'm fine now come on we'll be late to class." He said trying to walk away. Kiba then felt a hand on his shoulder stopping his escape, before the hand moved to his forehead. Kiba had to fight the sigh of relief as the coolness stopped the heat radiating from his face. The hand remained a few seconds before it left with its owner releasing a quiet sigh. "You are most assuredly sick and should go to the nurse's office."

"I said I'm fine. You just have unbelievably cold hands get some gloves for that man."

"We both know that my temperature is within normal parameters. However I must get to class, since you insist on lying to yourself. Please use sound judgment and go there yourself if you feel worse."

Shino was obviously waiting for his confirmation before leaving. Kiba opened his mouth to agree, until he felt a wave of nausea. He managed to school his face and gave a shaky nod, which he knew probably didn't reassure Shino in the slightest. Nevertheless he did leave for his first class, and when he was gone Kiba ran to the bathroom to throw up the his dinner from last night.

Slowly he got to his feet splashed some water on his face and rinsed the taste of vomit from his mouth. Kiba made it through three more classes giving a lame excuse for his tardiness to the first one. There was now just one more before lunch, using the hall pass he realized he forgot a book for his reading assignment. Irritably the pain in his side was just getting worse and not better. When he got to his locker it was a struggle to remember the combination. Kiba finally managed it, before he heard his name being called. This time Neji was coming towards him. 'Fan freaking tastic clearly the universe was against him and didn't want him to start tonight.

"Are you alright? I called your name a few times but you didn't respond, and you've been staring at your locker for several minutes now."

"I'm fine." He answered although it came out weaker than he liked. It seems with each protest it got less and less credible. Neji furrowed his brows in thought before doing what Shino did earlier putting his hand to his forehead.

'Hmm everyone has such lovely ice hands just like Elsa or Frozone.' He couldn't help but think. Evidently he said that part out loud because Neji's prim and slightly caught off guard response followed right after that.

"It probably feels like that because of the very high fever you have. You're burning up Kiba. Come on I'll take you to the nurse's office."

Kiba stepped back trying to get out of reach. "No way man I'm going back to study hall go back to your own class."

Neji's face held incredulous disbelief as he shut the locker door closed that Kiba had spent so long trying to open. "It wasn't a suggestion you're in no state to be in classes right now. We're going to the office immediately."

Continuing to back up Kiba tried again to stay out of reach. "Just leave me alone Neji I said I'm Ah!" Suddenly his persistent pain in his right side skyrocketed to intense levels. He put his hands over the place and tried to breath through the pain. He barely heard Neji cursing in French, because when he cursed he rarely did so in English preferring to use another language. Neji wrapped his arm around him and put Kiba's arm over his shoulders gently but briskly leading him away.

His ramblings were partially filtering through to him. "And of course you have appendicitis why on earth would you come to school with appendicitis! Don't answer that I know why, but it doesn't make it any less reckless. Well you got your wish we're no going to the nurses' office we're going to the hospital. Congratulations."

Kiba wanted to resist and pull away, but it was currently taking all of his strength just to remain upright and not vomit on his walking crutch. Kiba realized somewhere between the car ride over he must have blacked out, because the next thing he knew he was waking up to his mom by his bedside looking tired, annoyed, and relieved.

"Well welcome to the land of the living kiddo."

"Hey mom when did you get here?"

His mom smiled tightly. "Oh it was about right after I got a call from the hospital to let me know that you were in surgery."

'Yikes the look on her face told him exactly what level of mad she was.' "Am I in trouble?" For some reason the meds he was no doubt on made him feel like he was five years old again.

His mom's eyes softened a bit at that probably recognizing his state of mind. "No but we are going to have a nice long chat about prioritizing football over your health but that can wait until you're feeling better."

'Super' he thought. She ran a hand through his hair once and fed him a few ice chips. "Where's Hana?" Kiba mumbled blinking tiredly at the ceiling.

"Your sister is manning the clinic at the moment. She said she'll close up early and head here soon after." Kiba hummed in response fully prepared to go back to sleep. "You're going to need to thank Neji the next time you see that boy, since it was thanks to him you were seen to in time. Lord knows I don't care much for Mr Hyuuga and have a lot to say about the man. But I will say this those children and nephew of his are the best things to come from him, and they do him proud."

Kiba mumbled a few more things in hopeful affirmation of that before dropping off to sleep. The next time he woke up late in the night his mom and sister were both asleep, and there was a huge mound of cards, flowers, a few balloons, and gifts including a giant bright neon pink stuffed dog. He closed his eyes again not having the strength to roll them at the gift who could be from none other than the biggest #1 knucklehead he knew.

He'd have to thank them Neji especially, which hopefully he could do in person. What Kiba was not looking forward to was getting the biggest I told you so from Shino for not getting checked out when he said to, that was going to suck just as much as the not starting did. Knowing him as well as he did he knew Shino was going to hold this over his head for years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Orangeisthenewblack – Naruto**

**CherryB – Sakura**

**VioletDreamer – Hinata**

**TeenWolf – Kiba**

**ABugsLyfe – Shino**

**ArcheryQueen – Tenten**

**NJH – Neji**

**RocknRoll – Lee**

**BabySpice – Ino**

**Greystuffisdelicious – Choji**

**Shadowsofthenight – Shikamaru**

**Orangeisthenewblack**: GUYS! WE FINALLY WATCHED THE BIRTHDAY VIDEO IN CLASS TODAY AND IT WAS HORRIBLE!

**ArcheryQueen**: Birthday Video?

**Shadowsofthenight**: He means birthing video

**ArcheryQueen**: Ah gotcha

**Greystuffisdelicious**: It really was horrible

**TeenWolf**: Yeah I could have gone without seeing that directly after lunch

**ArcheryQueen**: Aw sorry guys my condolences to u all

**VioletDreamer**: :(

**CherryB**: It is a natural and beautiful part of life and I think you're all being a tad dramatic about this

**Orangeisthenewblack**: There was blood everywhere! And u never told me they look like aliens when they first come out!

**CherryB**: Well they sure don't look like cabbage patch dolls I can tell u that

**BabySpice**: Besides how can u watch movies like die hard or walking dead and not get grossed out by that?

**TeenWolf**: Totally different Ino

**BabySpice**: Um how?

**TeenWolf**: It just is I can watch Rick Grimes slaying zombies all day but I don't think I can manage a second viewing of that

**Orangeisthenewblack**: And then when they showed the placebo part Ugh! That was the worst part I'm going to have nightmares from this

**CherryB**: – _ – …...You mean the placenta?

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Yeah whatever it's called

**ArcheryQueen**: Naruto would u like us to start u a gofundmepage to pay 4 your therapy sessions?

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Yes please

**Shadowsofthenight**: I will gladly start by donating this crinkled dollar I found on the ground

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Sweet! How many more 2 go?

**NJH**: About a thousand give or take another thousand

**Orangeisthenewblack**: :(((((

**ArcheryQueen**: Sup Neji

**NJH**: Hello Tenten

**Shadowsofthenight**: Naruto if the birthing video was that horrifying 2 u how are u going to make it through having kids of your own someday?

**Orangeisthenewblack**: I've now decided I'm adopting I don't need to relive the video again in 3D

**AbugsLyfe**: I must say I'm curious enough to watch this video even though I'm well acquainted with how labor and human birth works

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Don't do it Shino! That video's like the ring ALL THE VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED

**AbugsLyfe**: In the interest in science there is little that scares me

**BabySpice**: Shino I just got serious mad scientist vibes from that sentence like the guy who created Frankenstein

**AbugsLyfe**: His intentions meant well and he did create life brilliantly if not unethically

**Greystuffisdelicious**: So Naruto u up for some recovery food after your practice today?

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Yyyyeeeesssss Choji u have become my new favorite

**CherryB**: Careful Choji it doesn't last long he's swayed by numerous things

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Nope Choji is the best I have declared it

**VioletDreamer:** Would u guys like 2 go to the new oriental buffet restaurant tonight? It would be my treat.

**Orangeisthenewblack**: ALL HAIL MY NEW FAVORITE!

**Greystuffisdelicious**: Can't even object because Hinata is the best for real

**VioletDreamer**: Aw thank you both! 3

**ArcheryQueen**: Well I suppose we'll have to nix that gofundmepage for now. U can keep that dollar u found Shikamaru.

**Shadowsofthenight**: Way ahead of u I bought myself some pretzels in the meantime

**RocknRoll**: Hey Everyone! What did I miss?


	5. Chapter 5

**Orangeisthenewblack – Naruto**

**CherryB – Sakura**

**VioletDreamer – Hinata**

**TeenWolf – Kiba**

**AbugsLyfe – Shino**

**ArcheryQueen – Tenten**

**NJH – Neji**

**RocknRoll – Lee**

**BabySpice – Ino**

**Greystuffisdelicious – Choji**

**Shadowsofthenight – Shikamaru**

* * *

**ArcheryQueen: **Guys Neji and Sakura have been holed up in the library for 13 hours now who is going to volunteer as tribute so to speak and come collect them?

**Orangeisthenewblack:** Not it!

**BabySpice:** Not it!

**TeenWolf:** Not it!

**Greystuffisdelicious:** Not it

**ArcheryQueen:** Definitely not it

**Shadowsofthenight:** Seriously are u all 5? Like when did I become the adult in this group

**AbugsLyfe:** Hinata and I are still working on painting background sets for extra credit for theater class and therefore will be unable to volunteer

**BabySpice**: Shikamaru I don't see u volunteering!

**Shadowsofthenight:** I am currently on a date and Temari is giving me a glare that says she's about 5 s from chucking my phone out the window okay the glare's intensified gotta go bye!

**BabySpice**: Okay well Shikamaru's out and useless at the moment but I'm not doing it

**ArcheryQueen**: Ino u and Naruto r her closest friends therefore it should be one of u

**BabySpice**: And Neji's yours but I don't see u stepping up!

**Orangeisthenewblack:** And that's exactly why we're not doing it because we know what she's like! Especially after a study session The last time I tried to drag her from the library she threw an encyclopedia at my face! It's like the elephant of books! Like fucking huge man

**BabySpice**: Same! Forehead is scary when someone intrudes on a sacred study zone.

**TeenWolf**: Plus Neji's just as bad so u have both of them in there with an available coffee vending machine and tons of throwing material See where I'm going with this? So yeah it's a no for me thx

**ArcheryQueen:** Well someone should do it Choji you'd be a good choice or Lee where's Lee?

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Idk about bushy brows

**Greystuffisdelicious**: I'm going to pull a Kiba and say it's a no for me as well It's too bad Hinata isn't free we could send her with cookies there's no way they could get mad at that

**TeenWolf**: ^^^^^^ this idea

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Ooh! 100% Agree

**AbugsLyfe**: Hinata says thanks and that's very sweet also she left her phone at home and she's blushing at the moment Ah apologies I wasn't supposed to say that last part

**BabySpice**: Don't sweat it girl we were picturing that in our heads anyways

**RocknRoll:** Hello wonderful friends! I have finally caught up with everything that happened this time

**ArcheryQueen**: Lol Lee this is literally the only thing u ever come in late on but better late than never we need a volunteer

**RocknRoll**: So I have read! I will gladly go and retrieve Sakura and Neji from the library and prevent their bright minds from being burnt out Be back soon!

**Greystuffisdelicious**: There goes the bravest crazy man among us

**TeenWolf**: May he not get hit with coffee

**Orangeisthenewblack:** Or heavy books

**ArcheryQueen**: Best of luck Lee you got this!

**BabySpice**: No he doesn't they're going to eat him alive #RIP that boy is dead

**ArcheryQueen:** Eh don't count him out just yet he is a constant surprise

15 minutes later

**BabySpice:** Aw guys look! Lee shared a picture and it's precious

The picture depicted Sakura curled up on her side on the carpeted floor in a neat circle of books with Neji's jacket thrown over her as a makeshift blanket. Meanwhile Neji was reclined back in one of the booths a book face down resting on his stomach and his reading glasses slightly askew while his head laid against the wall and legs crossed both entirely dead to the world.

**TeenWolf**: Ah man I would've gone if I knew I would have been met with this they r like sleeping kittens or better yet puppies

**ArcheryQueen**: I'm totally saving this picture just as an FYI

**Greystuffisdelicious**: It's so weird to see them looking so...harmless we probably shouldn't let on that we've seen this it'd ruin their scary images

**Orangeisthenewblack:** Careful bushy brows you know what they say about sleeping bears

**ArcheryQueen**: What do they say Naruto?

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Never poke one with a stick

**ArcheryQueen**: Actually dork it's Draco Durmiens Nunquam Tittllandus: Never tickle a sleeping a dragon the Hogwarts motto

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Right now who's the geek u do realize Tenten that you're probably never getting a Hogwarts letter and even if you did you'd be too old 2 go

**ArcheryQueen**: Hush muggle we don't speak of such things

**BabySpice**: Lee! I need updates what's going on with our adorable comatose nerds?

**RocknRoll:** (Several thumbs up emoji's) A successful retrieval part one of my mission is complete! I have managed to bring both 2 my car. Neji only woke up briefly with a few confusing threats before drifting back off I'm about 2 drop them off at their homes!

**TeenWolf**: Way to go Lee way to be the real MVP among us

**ArcheryQueen**: I always believed in you

**Greystuffisdelicious**: Facing sleep deprived and over caffeinated high school students in nothing but a green track suit ...the man the myth the legend

**AbugsLyfe**: Apologies I'm failing to understand why congratulations are being offered for so insignificant of an event

**TeenWolf**: Oh Shino with the burn!

**ArcheryQueen:** Shino when you've faced the Hyuuga or Haruno wrath after one of their study benders then come find me until then zip it

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Ditto like I'd pay to see that

**AbugsLyfe:** Arrangements can be made for next time I never back down from a challenge

**BabySpice**: Ooh now there's a video! Lee you're the best! Is there anything I can use for blackmail on Billboard brow in the future or is there any cuddling going on or sexy sleep talk?

The video showed Neji and Sakura now in the backseat of Lee's car leaning against one another with Sakura still clinging to Neji's jacket and Neji mumbling formulas, equations, and dates under his breath glasses no longer crooked.

**TeenWolf**: Unless people find quadratic equation sexy Ino I'd say that's a no

**BabySpice:** …..Why am I not surprised Neji's even more boring in his sleep. At least he has his hair going for him even I get jealous of that sometimes and that's saying something 4 me

**ArcheryQueen:** If that was a category at the end of year he would win hands down 4 the guys

**Greystuffisdelicious**: You have pretty nice hair too Tenten

**ArcheryQueen**: Aw thanks Choji ;)

**RocknRoll**: Part 2 of the mission is complete! Both are safely home!

**ArcheryQueen**: Well done soldier at ease

**BabySpice**: Right thanks for the vid and pic Gotta go an America's Next Top model marathon is on!

**TeenWolf**: I should probably get back to this government essay that's due Monday

**Greystuffisdelicious:** Same

**Orangeisthenewblack:** Ditto

**Orangeisthenewblack**: …..Want 2 go get tacos and pretend we've already done that?

**TeenWolf**: Totally in dude

**Greystuffisdelicious:** You have me at tacos :DDDDD


	6. Chapter 6

It was a free period that their teacher allowed them to be outside to study or use their time as productively as they wished. Ino and Choji were sitting under a shaded tree, where the latter was doing her hair in a fishtail braid.

Out of all of her friends Choji was the best at styling her hair just as she wanted. He learned when they were growing up as he said to stop her incessant tantrums, because no one could give her princess hair not even her mom or Sakura. Some boys used to try to make fun of him, until Naruto started giving black eyes to anyone who started to. Now since they had time and no homework to do at the moment, Ino thought she'd make use of it.

They were separated from the rest of their classmates, who they could see from a distance. It was quiet other than Ino humming random pop songs, because Choji was concentrating just having finished brushing through the long platinum locks. He now began sectioning off what he needed to do and started weaving his fingers through. This continued, until Ino felt Choji stop.

"Choji?" Nothing. "Hey Choji! Wake up!" She said as she snapped her fingers close to where she assumed his face was.

"Oh! Sorry I just...Hinata's wearing a dress."

Sure enough when Ino looked over the dark haired girl was dressed in black flats, a simple gray dress, and a light blue cardigan. She was raptly or politely listening to Kiba and Naruto, as they took turns telling some story. "Yeah she has a speech today and is kinda required to dress up."

It was a beat before Choji mumbled. "Just never seen her in a dress before."

"Well yeah she usually doesn't-" Ino cut herself off with a grin forming her on her face. "Why Choji is this a crush I detect? You have the hots for little miss quiet sunshine?"

"What? No I don't!"

"Ha! You totally do."

"You.. you're delusional."

"And you're in denial bet you wish she was in my place, so you could run your fingers through her ha- Ouch!"

"Oh I'm sorry did I pull too tight?" Choji answered innocently almost convincingly.

Ino huffed while subsiding with a quiet "bastard." They remained in silence, while Choji finished wrapping up the braid, and Ino played on her phone. She was just about to speak up, before he beat her to it.

"Sorry Ino it's just not something, that I'd like to talk about right now."

"But why?"

Ino could tell Choji was shrugging without looking at him.

"Because she'd never feel the same."

"You don't know that. Have you ever even mentioned or dropped a hint that you like her?"

"No because I don't want to confirm what I believe."

Choji held out his hand in front of her wordlessly asking for a hair tie, which Ino gave without pause. Their attention was drawn to Naruto letting out a whoop of glee and giving Hinata a friendly peck on the cheek. She heard Choji let out a rather choked noise, before he got out. "I gotta go. It looks great Ino." He then stumbled away from her in a hurry.

"Choji wait!" But he was in no mood to listen and hurried off as if she had said nothing. Ino let out a sigh and picked up her flower compact. 'He was right her hair did look good.' It reminded her a lot of Elsa's braid. She closed the compact releasing another sigh, as she stood up and dusted herself off. "How tragic is unrequited love."

"It's not unrequited." A voice sounded directly behind her, and she released a small scream causing several people to look over at her. Ino turned furiously to face the source of her fright growling at him. "Shino! We have talked about you doing this. We even made it rule #9!" He got kicks out of doing it. It was the only explanation.

Shino continued, as if she hadn't spoken. "Hinata." Peering at her from behind his sunglasses. "She returns his feelings. She no longer holds them for Naruto."

"Wait what? Are you serious?!"

"Always Ino."

"Do you know what this means?"

"That our friends are mutually pining for each other."

"Well yes...but do you know what this also means?"

That got her an eyebrow lifted in silent question.

"Exactly we should totally intervene to get them together."

"We should not." He spoke in a matter of fact manner. "Why you ask? Because it will only end in disaster at best and utter catastrophe at worst."

Shooting him a frustrated glance, Ino continued. "Shino can you think of anything more tragic than unspoken true love?"

"Aside from the fact that it's doubtful what they share is love, I can name several human trafficking, SIDS, abuse, rape, slav-"

"Okay I get the point! Multiple things are worse, but still I can't just sit back and do nothing. They're our friends, and I feel like we owe it to them to help or at least push them in the right direction." She tried to channel Naruto's ability to pull out the best puppy dog eyes hoping it'd have the desired effect. Whether it worked or not Shino slumped imperceptibly, as he released a quiet sigh of his own and gave her a single sharp nod.

"So you're on board? You're help me?" Ino questioned back to grinning at her success.

"Against my better judgment yes. What do you need?"

"Perfect! Now here's what I was thinking..."


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura sometimes doesn't always want to be the mom of this group. However it just works out, that she usually finds herself stuck in this role. Coincidentally she seems to share this role with Neji who their friends have dubbed the dad of the group (they've never shared this claim to his face though) with Shikamaru seen as the wise uncle. They often find themselves looking after the others in some way whether it's in giving solid advice, ensuring Kiba's and Choji's epipens are on hand in case peanuts or bees appear, or making sure they're actually wearing all of their winter gear (See Naruto).

Anyways Sakura eventually gained a weird sort of extra sense Ino calls her 'Mama sense,' when she feels something's terribly wrong with the other members of their group. She and Lee are at a nice Italian restaurant on a date which has barely started, before he takes one of her hands in his looking fairly concerned. "My dear cherry blossom what troubles you so?"

Sakura glances at her phone, where no incoming texts have come in. "Look I'm sorry I know you've had this planned for awhile, and you're probably not going to like what I have to say. However you know that party that's going on Block street right now?"

Lee nodded of course he did Naruto was there, and they currently lived together.

"I have a really bad feeling about it, and I think we need to go and make sure the others are okay." Sakura was relieved to see that Lee had absolutely no issue with ditching their planned night and going to allay her fears by going to the party.

They arrived in record time. It was being held by one of the more popular seniors, and the whole football team had been invited along with all the cheerleaders so Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, and Ino would be all there.

She and Neji were invited just by being well known and hot according to the host, but neither really had an interest in going. Neji dubbed them pointless, especially if you knew less than 5% of the people attending. Sakura turned to Lee who was standing wide eyed at the mansion sized house overflowing with teenagers.

"Okay my cell phone is on I'm going to try track down whoever I can find and just make sure everyone's alright, and you do the same until we found and checked everyone. If they're fine and my senses went off for nothing then we'll leave okay?"

Lee grinned shooting her his traditional thumbs up gesture, which Sakura couldn't help her lips quirking up in response giving him a small one as well. He was about to bound off, before she grabbed his green Henley dragging him in for a quick apology kiss. He blushed at the vigor and unexpectedness of it before giving her one more determined nod and setting off to find the others.

Sakura wasn't immune to having fun or being social but parties like this? Eh she could pass on them. Massive parties lose their appeal pretty quickly, because they're usually all the same. They definitely held no appeal for Shino, Hinata and Choji who on the off chance they were even invited never went. Pushing past several sweaty bodies and trying to navigate through an unknown home while keeping her eyes open was unsurprisingly difficult.

Getting groped several times Sakura finally managed to locate Ino first who was without a doubt incredibly drunk and making out with someone who after they broke apart began to pull her upstairs, while Ino stumbled along giggling in a happy way.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted stomping over to her and her kissing partner who wasn't really pleased with the interruption, but Ino looked delighted at seeing her.

"Sakura you're here! Isn't this party great!"

Crossing her arms and staring Ino down Sakura couldn't help but ask. "Uh huh and how many drinks have you had exactly?"

Ino giggled holding up all her fingers. "I had this many plus more!"

Sakura felt her lower jaw drop, until Ino's partner cut in.

"Pink if you don't mind we're about to continue this upstairs, so unless you're looking to join us...?" Giving her a long up and down appreciative glance.

Her eyes narrowed on reflex. "Find someone else to take upstairs the blonde stays with me. You have three seconds to leave my sight before I decide a verbal warning isn't cutting it."

He opened his mouth before huffing and stomping off. Ino pouted as her make out partner left. "Why did you do that? We were having fun!"

Sakura opened her mouth to further reprimand, before she heard some whoops and cheers along with opening start to Emii's Magic. Curious she walked closer, until she felt herself freeze in a sort of stunned horrified silence, because up on top of one of the tables was Tenten dancing in nothing but a pink bra and black boy shorts. Moving in a slightly clumsy but still sexy way she was obviously feeding off the energy she was getting off of the crowd shaking, grinding, and twirling to and fro.

"Fuck," Sakura breathed out before her brain came back online. She grabbed a gaudy sunflower blanket while shoving Ino into a chair with a barked order to stay there before dashing on top of the table and flinging it around Tenten. This was obviously met with outrage among the crowding men. "Hey! We were enjoying that you know."

"Oh go choke on a landmine the show's over find someone else to gawk at." Sakura snarled dragging Tenten over to the empty chair, where she had left Ino. "Oh for fuck's sake it's like herding cats." Placing Tenten in there instead ignoring her grumbling about not getting to finish her dance. She was about to text Lee, before she heard him shout her name dragging/carrying Kiba and Naruto over and sporting a now bruised eye looking fairly serious.

"Good Lord what happened to you?!" Naruto and Kiba tried to break free once more before giving up and accepting Lee's solid grip on them in turn further leaning their weight on him as one would to a fence post.

"It appears Kiba was unknowingly making out with a girl who was spoken for and the two were discovered by her boyfriend. I stopped the three, before they could lay any harm to him but then I got distracted for a second" Glancing for a split second in Naruto's direction. "which allowed a solid punch to be administered."

Sakura grabbed Naruto and Kiba forcing them to sit on the floor in front of Tenten's chair where thankfully the girl had stayed put sending a flirty wink across the room at someone. Gently tilting Lee's face toward her so she could examine it, Sakura couldn't help but think, 'damn he's going to have an impressive shiner for the next few days.'

"And Naruto?" She asked evenly releasing his face and taking a step back. "Where was he?"

Here Lee visibly winced, and Sakura immediately knew she wasn't going to like his answer. "He um apparently got dared by someone to slide down the banister...um blindfolded." Sakura was sure her face was probably terrifying, because Lee was quickly continuing on. "But! I grabbed him in time before he could fall off, so there's no need to worry!" Still nearly apocalyptic with rage Sakura was struggling to keep inside her building mother effing lecture to end all lectures. She had to take many visible deep breaths to calm down, while Lee looked upon her with worry.

"Okay I'm going to go find Ino AGAIN keep an eye on these three in the meantime and text Neji and Shikamaru and see if they can help us out in getting them out of here at least." As she walked away she heard Tenten exclaim, "Lee! Where did you come from?"

To which he shouted back. "TENTEN WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!"

Sakura stalked around everyone giving her a wide berth after seeing the look on her face which she could only barely appreciate. She found the same guy once again trying to lead Ino upstairs. "Hey Asshole! What did I tell you? Go find someone else who's not blatantly intoxicated." She didn't even give him a chance to respond before kneeing him in the crouch and dragging Ino away. He couldn't even curse at her too busy curling up on the ground and whimpering in pain.

Coming back brought Sakura to the sight of Tenten hands over her face and quietly counting out of order, and Naruto sitting four feet away half hidden by a potted plant in a bizarre game of hide and seek. Lee once again dragging Kiba back over from a group of girls, while he stumbled petulantly behind him.

"Well I've just had about enough of this that I can take. Were you able to get a hold of Neji and Shikamaru?"

Lee nodded gently forcing Kiba to sit not paying any mind to his sniggered comment that he looks like a Muppet character. Not a second too soon Lee's phone made a swift sharp noise indicating a new message. He glanced at it. "They are here next to where we parked."

"Okay let's get going then, but first can you hand me your sweater?"

"Of course angel." Lee tossed it to Sakura who caught it one handed and helped Tenten into it.

"Tenten do you know where the rest of your clothes are?" Hoping they were close by.

The girl shook her head. "I threw them out to the crowd. My fans have them now."

'Of course she did ..great' Sakura thought. 'They probably wouldn't be getting those back at least not tonight. On the plus side Lee's army green sweater mostly covered the girl as it ended just below her but. Grabbing a solid hold and Ino and Tenten, while Lee did the same to Kiba and Naruto. The six started off making their way to the cars with the drunks singing a rather off key version of I want it that way.'

Shikamaru and Neji met them on the front lawn briskly striding up their way.

"Jesus Christ just why? And why all of them at once?" Neji threw out in frustration. At first going to take Tenten, but upon seeing her state of dress felt it would be improper and chose to relieve Lee of Naruto instead.

"Ah but Neji haven't you heard this is a staple of the teenage experience getting wasted at one of the biggest parties of the year." Shikamaru replied sardonically gently taking Ino from Sakura as well.

Sending slightly verging on judgmental stares at everyone Neji couldn't help but asking. "Do I even want to know why Tenten's only wearing Lee's sweater?"

Lee and Sakura exchanged glances, before Sakura answered. "Oh you know she just apparently wanted to provide some of the senior guys with a sexy strip tease the usual."

Neji choked slightly at that, while Shikamaru shook his head a few times trying to process that. "Okay well plan because we can't drop everyone off at the moment like this so let's go take this someplace else. They all rode in Ino's car right?"

Sakura reaffirmed her grasp on Tenten and shifted her stance to account for the difference in weight. She then spoke up. "Yeah I'm going to take that, as I already stole her keys. Let's reconvene at Hashirama's park and see if we can't try to sober them up a bit. Oh and someone please go get coffee."

"On it my lovely Cherry blossom! Come along Kiba."

"Where are we going? Can we just not walk? I mean who even invented walking. They obviously didn't check with me first. I'm going to veto it, as it's just really really hard." He paused before giggling out. "And that's what she said."

"Who said that?" Lee asked sounding confused as the two walked away. This only served to make Kiba laugh harder though. "Oh Lee you're pretty funny."

"Ah um thank you my friend!"

"Still don't like walking though."

"I can carry you if you'd like." Lee answered good naturally not missing a beat.

"Hmm...maybe let me think about it." The two continued walking off to Lee's car.

Shikamaru was next to prompt Ino into leaving. "Alright Ino let's go too." They started walking off, until Ino shouted. "Wait!" Shikamaru stopped looking at her unexpectedly. "I need a mirror otherwise how do I know if I still look pretty. I could meet my soulmate tonight, so I have to look pretty." Ino asked looking serious and worried.

"I have a mirror in my car." He soothed. "But it does require some magic words to make it work." Ignoring Sakura's bitten down laugh and Neji's quiet scoff.

Ino gasped in response. "To the magic mirror!" Trying to drag Shikamaru but nearly succeeding in falling on her face instead. Shikamaru smirked but didn't say anything, as he dutifully continued to help Ino to his car.

In the meantime of the distraction of the others leaving Naruto had managed to escape Neji's grasp and stumbled to lay down in the middle of the street.

"Naruto get out of there now!" Sakura yelled glaring at him.

"No," he yawned. "You're not the boss of me."

Neji cut in, before she could retort. "If you don't get up right now, I'm not above dragging you from there.

Naruto threw his arm over his face, while he whined a quiet. "No don't wanna move."

"Are we having a sleepover? Why didn't you guys tell me?" Tenten demanded looking remarkably put out.

Neji opened his mouth to angrily interject, but this time Sakura cut in before he got the chance. "No it's not we're all going to the park. Naruto if you get up right now and go with Neji in his car. He'll treat you to waffles sometime."

Naruto whooped with glee and stumbled before jumping on Neji's back for a piggy back ride. Neji accommodate grudgingly, while giving Sakura a withering glare.

"Oh come on it's not like he's going to remember this, and even if he does I said sometime that come mean 10 years from now."

Neji's glare sharpened. "It's _Naruto_ he remembered Shikamaru offering ramen, when he was high on meds from getting his wisdom teeth removed."

Sakura taking a hand off of Tenten's wrist threw it up in impatience. "Just get him to the park that's all I'm asking."

Neji grunted while starting to walk away.

"And MUSH!" Naruto shouted. Neji stopped walking. "Or not mush that works too." Rolling his eyes Neji reluctantly began walking again.

"Hey Neji guess what?" Naruto whispered. Neji remained silent kinda too afraid to ask at this point, and wondering if it was too much to ask for Naruto mysteriously lose his voice.

"I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD."

'Oh God...'

"SHINING SHIMMERING SPENDID."

'Please no...'

"TELL ME PRINCESS NOW WHEN DID YOU LAST LET YOUR HEART DECIDE."

"Stop it." He could here Sakura cracking up hysterically behind him, and Tenten's loud volunteering to sing Jasmine's part.

"I CAN OPEN YOUR EYES."

"I said _Stop it._"

"TAKE YOU WONDER BY WONDER."

"I mean it I won't say it again."

"OVER SIDEWAYS AND UNDER."

"I will drop you here and now."

"ON A MAGIC CAR- Ouch! That hurt."

"You were warned multiple times." Neji replied coolly continuing to move forward to his car. He was sure Naruto was pouting behind him.

"Can we at least go get waffles now?"

"No."

"Neji why are you so mean?"

"What can I say it is my factory setting."

And as the two reached his car only Tenten and Sakura remained as the latter let out a sigh before gently tugging Tenten in the direction of Ino's car. "Come on T I might have some crackers in my car provided you won't puke eating them and maybe you can tell me about this impromptu strip tease and what the heck that's even about." One of the best parts about Ino is she always carried multiple extra outfits and shoes in her car, so Sakura could help somewhat in that aspect.

When they arrived to the park Naruto, Kiba, and Ino were all drinking coffee and seated on the unmoving merry-go-round. Getting Tenten situated with one as well with the others, Sakura and Lee walked off to where Neji and Shikamaru were conversing. Sakura was really tempted to lie down right now and pretend this night was over.

"So you guys hear anything about what prompted this? Or was just everyone was caught up in the fun of the moment." Gesturing out with her hand at the others.

Shaking his head Neji spoke. "Naruto wasn't making much sense. He did say something about the whole team was doing shots and didn't want to be left out."

Shikamaru shrugged giving them the benefit of the doubt. "Or maybe some of their drinks were spiked with something stronger."

Lee made an agreeing noise and exhaled silently. He could do quiet if need be. "Kiba still claims he's not that drunk, before he proceeded to shout his love to a tree thinking it was a girl from his math class."

Shikamaru and Sakura snorted picturing the image, while Neji rested his forehead in his palm 1000% done.

Turning to Sakura Shikamaru asked with a touch of curiosity. "And did Tenten tell you anything further?"

Sakura crossed her arms with a nod. "She did however it was in confidence so I can't say anymore, even if she doesn't remember telling me anything later."

The boys nodded letting it go at that. They listened while the other group started giggling randomly again.

Lee chose to then speak up. "So what is our next move tonight?"

"Leave them here and go back home?" Neji suggested waiting for Lee's outrage at the thought. Sure enough he found himself facing Lee's scandalized expression, Shikamaru's unimpressed glance, and huh...Sakura almost looked like she was almost considering it. Maybe something was to be said about them reinforcing tough love together.

"Kidding." Neji had to add in if only for Lee's sake. He was in reality not serious though, because on the unlikely 3% chance he ever got drunk at a party. He would only hope that someone wouldn't drag him home to Uncle Hiashi or even worse leave him there for his uncle to collect him. Honestly death would be a hundred times more preferable than to that outcome.

"I have an idea." Shikamaru said as he spun around his keys on his finger. "Not saying it will work, but it's an idea. We text everyone's parents letting them know there's an after-party at Temari's house, since her dad's never home and have everyone sleep it off and hopefully be none the wiser the next day. I'll probably owe her one, but it's better than facing Inoichi at this hour."

Sakura pleased to have a plan voiced her vote for it seeing Lee and Neji do the same.

"Sorry to drag you both out for this tonight." She couldn't help but add.

Shikamaru gave a lazy shrug. "S' ok was just helping my dad get ready for his hunting trip coming up."

"Apology accepted but it did cut into a previous engagement I had planned for this evening."

Shikamaru glanced over with a raised eyebrow. "Neji I'm not sure I would really call having a binge session of Game of Thrones a previous engagement."

Neji gave him a semi heated look in return but didn't dispute the accusation which almost caused Sakura to start laughing again. Lee's next exclamation did cause her to jump though.

"Yosh! So shall we begin Operation Save Drunk Comrades From Possible Angry Parent's Wrath?" The three snorted at Lee's antics, while each went to grab a phone to start the plan. If this worked multiple return favors were going to be requested next week. In the midst of the relative quiet it was suddenly broken by the merry-go-round once more.

"Do you hear that?" Sakura asked moving closer. Shikamaru and Lee went back to try to find Tenten's clothes, since they had her phone inside them.

"What song is it this time?" Neji questioned with a tired sigh. He wished Lee had bought and brought more coffee.

They could now make out the sounds of the song, as the others took turns singing them.

"Young men something something something."

"I said young men something something something."

"You can stay there and I know you'll find."

"Many ways to have a good time."

"It's cool to stay at the-" Here they all shouted out the different letters at the same time, so it kinda sounded like. "At th C. It's nice to stay at th Y."

Sakura chuckled unable to help the amusement. "At least they got all the letters right?"

Neji nodded slightly. "A monumental achievement to be sure especially from one who believes his true love is in fact a tree."

While a long night indeed it certainly wasn't dull not for an instant.


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru and Temari lay side by side on a wool blanket at the park on a beautiful cloudy day just watching the large cumulus clouds, as they lazily floated along. It was a companionable silence, where the two just enjoyed one of Shikamaru's favorite hobbies. Surprisingly he was the one who broke the quiet.

"You know if we ever got married. It would ruin the dream I've always had for the future."

Temari opened her eyes to cast a dangerous side eye at her boyfriend. "And how exactly would I ruin that?"

"Well," He started scratching his cheek. "In middle school I've always had this vision that I would get married to a regular girl who was neither super ugly nor super pretty and have exactly two kids a boy and a girl. I'd then eventually retire when my daughter got married and my son found his purpose in life spending my life in carefree leisure and die of old age before my wife. But...you're super pretty so a part of that's kinda ruined now."

Temari was quiet for a few seconds, before she burst out laughing until her stomach hurt. "You're absolutely ridiculous you know that right? I mean who the fuck even thinks of things like that! And that far ahead? Then again in some ways I shouldn't be surprised that you treat life like chess. I suppose I should focus on the too pretty compliment?"

"I thought you'd appreciate it being straightforward and not backhanded."

"Oh I do, and I also suppose I should probably apologize for my genetics if we ever did get married?"

"Apology accepted." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Jerk," Temari countered fondly with a gentle flick to his shoulder.

Shikamaru hummed while studying the hippo shaped cloud floating passed them now. "You probably get it from your mom. I've seen your pictures of her. She was beautiful, and you look just like her."

Smiling while entwining their hands Temari reflected. "Thank you and I have to say having met your parents you're like a miniature of your dad both in looks and personality. Like did you get anything from your mom at all?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in thought resisting the urge to get into his thinking pose. "Um her hatred of jalapenos?"

Temari snorted inelegantly. "That's the best you can come up with? Pathetic."

"Eh I'm sure my parents or her in particular could probably give you more, but my apple fell pretty far from that tree. Although I suppose you could say she did give me my name."

"Oh? And what does your name mean?"

"As a deer, she was always a big fan of Bambi."

"Huh that's actually pretty dang cute and charming."

Shikamaru peeked an eye out at her. "Nice someone feels that way. So what does Temari mean by the way?"

Temari made a face before reluctantly admitting. "Embroidered hand ball."

That had Shikamaru barking out a laugh even through the awkward slap she gave him with her other hand."

"I'm sorry, I mean that's so cute and charming."

"Shut it just know when I pick the names for my future kids they will be thoroughly researched and not have weird meanings."

"You know it could be worse in Japanese Ino means wild boar."

That brought Temari grinning again. "Somehow that's unbelievably fitting."

"Yeah I've always thought so."

They elapse in silence watching another cloud looking remarkably like a pirate ship sail by. Temari rolled over to lay on her side. "You know if we ever did have kids together I would hope they inherit your brilliant but infuriating mind."

Shikamaru rolled over as well, so he was facing her. "Yeah well I hope they get your looks not sure the world is ready for another generation of Nara clones."

"And your loyalty to your friends despite how _troublesome_ it is for me occasionally." Temari countered jokingly.

"And your tenacity since I'm pretty sure my apathy isn't the best trait to pass on."

"Your unacknowledged pool and bowling skills."

"You strangely calligraphy like handwriting."

"Your hatred of jalapenos because that has to carry to a third generation."

"Your scary shark toothed smile and ocean teal eyes."

Said girl smiled showing off said teeth. "Why thank you but most importantly above all else they must receive your love of clouds."

Shikamaru felt a smile stretch easily across his face. "It would be a great family activity to pass down." They each in sync rolled back to laying down flat and casually naming out different clouds that came by hands still clasped together.


	9. Chapter 9

If Tenten could go back in time, she would go back exactly one week ago from today to prevent herself from breaking her left arm during practice. Since then it's like everything is designed to frustrate her, she can't even wear her favorite red converse shoes because of the laces.

Earlier she was so irritated by everything she almost cried when Neji had to open her mountain dew to which he told her she was being ridiculous and to not to get worked up over everything. She called him a hypocrite knowing in her shoes he'd be a thousand times worse. Lee had to step in to stop her more than once from nearly punching a locker to have an outlet source and probably breaking her other hand.

Currently laying on a bench drowning in a flood of self pity she stared up at the starry sky cursing the situation once more and fighting back angry tears.

"Hey so just curious if you claimed the whole bench to yourself, or if you wouldn't mind sharing?" A voice interrupted her inner tumbling thoughts, and Tenten sat up brushing her eyes sliding to the left to give mystery guy more room. Despite having the whole bench he took a seat right next to her.

"Thanks," He answered gratefully. "This is kinda my go to spot to brood and chill in peace."

Tenten nodded still not looking at him but feeling exactly the same same way. "Brooding about anything in particular or too many to name?"

He let out a quiet laugh. "Well I'm not to sure if you want to play therapist to me right now, since you seem to be in a similar depressed way. But if you're willing to listen sure I can unload this on you."

Tenten shifted in her seat before tapping idly on her cast. A weird habit she'd developed lately. "Well we could compare and see who had the worst week?"

"Hmm I'm probably going to lose, but alright I'll bite. First my sister's on my case all week about my progress on quitting smoking." Taking a quick chance to show off the nicotine patch on his arm. "Then we found out that our shared car is in need of a new transmission, which is definitely going to be really fucking expensive. My brother accidentally spilled bleach and shrunk one of my favorite shirts. I'm way behind on my theater essay for the history of Shakespeare, and I just had one of the shittiest shifts at work just now."

'Wow,' Tenten thought. 'And I thought I had a chance at winning this. Maybe Neji's right about being too sensitive lately. Note to self though do NOT tell him that.'

"Well now it's your turn. What drove you out to this old barely surviving bench out here?"

Letting out a sigh Tenten replied. "Well you win, I'm out here because I broke my arm last week. No other reason, and therefore I probably should just could myself lucky that it's not worse. It's just...I can't seem to! Everything's so hard now and frustrating. I miss my independence and football a LOT. I can't do the simplest things, and I never realized how many things you need both arms for. And everyone tries to help which is great. It's just the more they help the more.."

"Useless you feel?"

"Yeah," She answered softly glancing down to her emerald cast once more. "Something like that I mean I can't even open a granola bar without help or some scissors, and I hate having to wear my hair down like this. But I can't wear it like I usually do without help, and I'm sorry this probably sounds pathetic to compare with your life troubles."

It was silent for a beat, before she saw a hand put out in front of her. Tenten glanced up questioningly for the first time actually looking at the stranger's face and almost wished she hadn't. Because he was really attractive, and she was sitting here with messy hair, cast, and a wicked T-shirt. Gosh she hoped she didn't smell too bad with him sitting so close to her. She did get what he was trying to do and shook his hand unable to stop maintaining eye contact now, that she had started.

"Well it seems you've managed alright with this." He said with good humor. "I have to say, while you have a very nice side profile I've been admiring. Getting to look straight at your face is even better."

Tenten was grateful for the dark that mostly hid her blush, because gorgeous tattoo and make-up man thought she was pretty. She mumbled back. "Not really like handshaking is equal to running a marathon. Just managing to get dressed sadly has been impressive for me lately."

"Eh I'm sure you'll get there. How much longer does the cast have to stay on anyways?"

Slouching in her seat Tenten answered despondently. "Another 4 weeks."

Her sitting companion winced. "Ouch that is a bitch, well if you ever need a venting partner. I am a master at ranting."

Casting a small smile at him Tenten echoed her thanks. She turned her gaze back to the ground. "If you want to, you can talk about how work was horrible today. It's only fair if I can return the favor."

He hummed leaning back so his arms stretched across the back of the bench. "Well I work at a movie theater, which is basically a horrible place to work really. The only bonus is the free movies. Anyways it was a never ending parade of consumer's complaining about A thorough Z. Our popcorn machine broke, so people were pissed at that. One couple booked tickets for yesterday's showing accidentally and would not understand the two words non refundable, and finally the cake topper a kid puked in theater 3 and guess who had to clean it up."

Lazily pointing to himself before thinking about what she was doing Tenten gave him several sympathy pats to his thigh. After she realizing what she did she snatched her hand away and chanced a look at his face to find him smirking broadly. "I..sorry that really sucks you totally have the rights to the brooding bench as I'm now calling it."

"Well I appreciate that, however I'm definitely inclined to share it at the moment. But anyways let's talk about something else for the moment like what an awesome shirt that is. Did you see it on Broadway?"

Tenten felt her jaw drop before beaming. "You've seen wicked? That's amazing! None of my friends have seen it, so I haven't had a chance to geek out with anyone over this."

Hot mystery man grinned sliding even closer. "As a theater major it'd probably be an affront not to have seen such a fine musical, although I do have other favorites. Tell me, have you ever seen Newsies, Hamilton, or Les Miserables?"

It was official Tenten was in love.

***2 hours later***

"Nah there's no way I would admit to Charles Darnay being the better written character over Sydney Carton. Sydney had so much fucking depth and layers to him. Charles just doesn't compare."

"But that's just it though!" Tenten exclaimed excitedly her sitting position having changed, so she was facing mystery man one leg tucked under the other. "He has such a strong moral compass and didn't want Sydney to die in his place. I always thought he was very sweet if a tad naive which gets so often overlooked in comparison to Sydney. But if you think about it, they're not really so different from each other almost like the two sides of the same coin at times."

Opening his mouth to interject they were interrupted by Tenten's phone making a musical chiming sound. Curious she opened it to see one new text message from Tin-man which was her childhood nickname for Neji ever since she saw Wizard of Oz.

**Tin-man: **If u r still interested in having movie night, we'll B starting soon. If u do come u can even pick what we watch AKA please don't force me to sit through another western or Bruce Lee film.

She rolled her eyes before using Google voice to echo her reply, since she couldn't text very well at the moment. "I'll be there soon and tell Lee I'm feeling like watching Cool Runnings since I need a comedy tonight. Have the popcorn ready for me!"

Tenten looked up to see the guy watching her with a smile.

"Well sounds like your night is looking up."

Her face turned sheepish at his response. "Yeah I'm sorry I didn't realize how long we've been talking and usually 10pm on Fridays are often a scheduled movie night for my friends and I. Don't think I didn't like talking to you though! Because I did. Honestly it's been a horrible week, and it was nice not to be reminded about this." Raising her casted arm. "Every two seconds even if I did probably talk your ears off."

Standing up while giving a soft chuckle hot mystery man stretched. "You're fine I should probably be heading home too, but I gotta do one thing before I go." Pulling out a sharpie. "Sign your cast if that's alright."

Now it was Tenten's turn to chuckle and brought her arm up to chest level out in front of her.

"Can you close your eyes?" He quietly requested, when she looked confused and uneasy about it. His lips quirked, while his eyes remained playful. "I know it's a risky thing to ask a stranger but like trust me for five minutes? That's all I ask."

Still hesitant but letting go of some of her reservations Tenten whispered. "Just don't write anything X- rated or steal my phone. I mean it's not even that great of a model. You wouldn't get that much for it, if you tried to sell it." She then did as she was asked.

He gave a scout's honor he would do neither before gently taking a hold of her arm as if it was glass. So busy was she lost in her musings about what he was writing, she didn't even feel when he stopped and took off.

Tenten looked down curious to see what he wrote. In an area on the back of her hand were the words. "Life is a theater set in which there are but few practical entrances." I thought you'd appreciate this Les Mis quote. Well Hershey eyes if you ever want to pick this up again my name is Kankuro and here's my number. If not and you're just really nice and not interested know we'll always have the brooding bench. XO

Letting out a happy sigh Tenten kinda hugged her cast for a second before taking off to Neji's place. When she got there Neji, Hinata, and Lee were surprised to see a smile on her face after seeing what she'd been like earlier that week. Lee greeted her with great enthusiasm, as Hinata graced her with a soft greeting and smile. However Neji raised an eyebrow puzzling over it. "You seem in a really good mood. Anything interesting happen?"

Smiling and trying not to glance at her cast so as to give herself away Tenten merely shrugged. "Eh no reason." She couldn't wait to text Kankuro tomorrow and put him in her phone as Theater Dream Man.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiba would never forget when the beginning of his crush on Sakura took place. It had started a year ago sophomore year, when he was in this group project with three of his classmates. Unfortunately none of which were his close friends.

They agreed to stay after school to work on it in one of the empty classrooms. One of the girls had brought snacks in particular brownies which would have been fine, if they have been completely peanut/PB free. They were not.

Kiba was willing to take responsibility in this and admit mistakes were made. Mistake number one was forgetting that these weren't his close friends who knew about his and Choji's allergies and therefore wouldn't have done this. Mistake number two was not transferring his epipen from his jacket to his jeans pocket when he left it in the car.

After taking a few bites of the brownie Kiba knew something was wrong. He could tell what the beginnings of an allergic reaction felt the wet clammy like feeling, the closing of his windpipe, the panic and fear about soon being unable to breathe.

Instead of immediately taking action Kiba had instead allowed those last feelings to overwhelm him and now he was struggling to take air in. "Finally the other guy in the group took notice. "Hey Kiba you alright man? You don't look so good..."

Kiba rasped out with difficulty. "P'nut buttr allrgic."

The girl who brought them became horrified. "Oh my gosh Kiba I'm an idiot. I totally forgot you were allergic." His hand began clawing on his neck before Kiba collapsed on his side. Still trying to non-verbally communicate one of them to go run out to his car to grab his pen. However from there the other three students descended into panic.

"Oh my gosh what should we do?!"

"Should we call 911?!"

"IS HE GOING TO DIE?!"

"Someone get a knife and cut a hole in his throat, so he can breathe."

"You idiot! If we try that then he'll die for sure!"

"Doesn't he have one of those epi shot things?"

As he vaguely heard his classmates plot out how they'd indirectly contribute to his coming death. Kiba suddenly heard the best sound in the world.

"Everybody move back right now!" Spoken with true authority you could almost say it made him breathe a bit easier figuratively speaking. He saw the blurry pink and red figure kneel next to his head and heard her ask. "Kiba where's your epipen."

By some miracle at this point he was able to wheeze out. "Jckt in cr." Sakura's face didn't change other than a slight tightening of her lips. However she said no more and wasted no time in diving into her purse unzipping the middle pocket and pulling out a spare epipen. Quickly uncapping it she firmly injected it into the right side of his thigh in one swift swing waiting until they could hear the click after 10 seconds had passed. Then she gently rubbed the area a bit to help circulate the medicine along with massaging some of the pain away.

In the time which could have been anywhere from five to fifteen minutes Kiba felt the medicine completely take effect and could now breathe freely. Now he just felt unbelievably drained. He also realized that Sakura had moved his head to her lap while soothingly brushing through his hair. Kiba couldn't fully tell but the fluorescent lights and his placement on the floor had it looking like Sakura was now wearing a halo. 'Guardian kickass angel indeed.' he thought tiredly.

Sakura's face was mostly concern, when she asked if he was feeling better now.

"I'm alright now thanks Sakura." Spoken in the most sincere tone he could muster in his drained state.

Now her face broke into a relieved smile. "Good scared me for a second. Are you okay to move or do you need some more time?"

"Nah I can get up ...well maybe with some help."

Nodding as if expecting that Sakura allowed him to lean most of his weight on her, which unlike most girls she could handle it. Narrowing her eyes around the room Sakura proceeded to deliver a scathing lecture on first aid practices and common allergy knowledge before confidentially leading Kiba out of the room and to her car.

He listened to her speak about her day, and why she was at school that late letting her words wash over him, as he fought to stay awake. Thankfully Kiba managed to stand on his own and make it inside okay. However before he did Kiba thanked her one last time to which Sakura simply smiled before saying. "Anytime."

The next day when Sakura opened her locker, she found a blueberry muffin sitting on the top shelf along with a note next to it which read:

**To my white knight badass guardian angel ~**

**So a muffin in exchange for saving my life, doesn't really seem like a fair trade. Well unless that muffin contained eternal youth, never ending wishes, or something. But I'll add a promise that if you need anything and I mean anything in the future please let me know since I owe you huge.**

**P.S. Your scaring of my other group mates was fantastic and worked out great. The project is all done and they got me tons of restaurant coupons. Let me know if you have a favorite pizza place, because they gave me some pretty much for everywhere.**

**Signed pretty sure you know who this is unless that's just what you do in your free time save people left and right which in that case Kiba on the off chance you rescued anyone else yesterday who goes here.**

Sakura rolled her eyes while tucking the note away and taking a bite of the muffin. She wondered if he knew it was her favorite or just a lucky guess on her part. She wished he'd understand there was no need to pay her back or anything. This was why she wanted to be a doctor to help people in a way she could.

However she knew Kiba well enough that until she thought of something. He wouldn't let this go. Well he could always come with her and Hinata to volunteer visiting the nursing home next week, so she wouldn't have to drag Ino. The senior ladies would appreciate it at the very least.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thanks for helping with this Trig assignment Shino. Normally I'd ask Neji, but he's kinda still mad at me for switching his ringtone to Barbie Girl." 'Honestly it served him right for not sharing any details about his date with Hana, especially with the way he was after-wards...full on Twitterpated.' Tenten couldn't help but think as she finished putting her book back in her bag.

Shino nodded before stating. "It was no trouble." Choosing to disregard the latter part of her sentence. Tenten however didn't leave immediately, and Shino eventually noticed unable to help but ask. "Was there anything else I can help you with?"

"Um well yes I do have something I've been meaning to ask you for awhile, but it's kinda personal. So I wasn't sure how, and you can totally tell me to shove off if it is. Because I don't mean any offense by it, it's jus-"

"Tenten," He cut through patiently. "What is your question?"

"Right um so the thing is I already asked Ino this, so I know her answer but I'm curious about yours. What is it about Ino that draws you to her? I'm just curious, because you guys are so different."

"It's alright you are not the first person to ask."

"Nor the last I'm sure." Almost wincing at her bluntness she voiced involuntarily.

Making a somewhat agreeable hum, Shino continued. "It is natural to feel curious. Why you ask? Because we are not a traditional couple, and curiosity is a base level human instinct.

It was quiet for a few beats almost to the point where Tenten was just going to apologize for saying anything and flee to her truck before Shino spoke again.

"Apologies I was just gathering my thoughts. There's actually more reasons than most people think. I could probably list the pros and her good traits alphabetically, if you'd like. Otherwise my answer would be we balance we other. I need someone to stop me from retreating to far from social interactions and gatherings at times. Also for that person to help me in the physical affectionate side of a relationship. Sometimes I need someone to remind me that it's okay to be more human and push me when it's needed. And lastly I suppose someone who's accepting of me overall and can be honest with me."

"If you'd like a more romantic spin we have a relationship much like a bee and a pollinated flower. Our reasons for being exist in each other. The help and everything she offers to me, I do my best to extend back as well in other areas."

That last part had Tenten clutching her backpack like it was a teddy bear. "Aw that's adorable! Not to mention one of the sweetest things ever. If anyone tells you that you're not romantic Shino don't listen to them because it's all lies."

Shino's lips twitched the tiniest amount, so she took that as a smile.

"Well like I said thanks for all your help and for answering my question even though you didn't have to, but I'm glad you did. See you tomorrow!"

"Farewell Tenten."

Shino retreated back to his book in entomology immersing himself in there for awhile until a text came through on his phone.

Ino: Hey we're having dinner with my parents this weekend. Wear your glasses because otherwise I'll B distracted by your sexy AF eyes"

Shino sent back a speedy response. "Acknowledged Bumblebee."

Ino: Aw u used one of the pet names I gave u! I knew that list would help progress babe progress gotta go but ttys XO

Shino bid her farewell with quiet affection and headed out for home.


	12. Chapter 12

Temari and Kankuro were in a never-ending contest regarding for who has the worst job. She worked at Starbucks, and he worked at the nearest movie theater. Now Gaara was entering the ring as a bagger at the local grocery store.

At first hardly anyone wanted to be in his line either off put by his looks or unemotional demeanor. However slowly but surely he was gaining some loyal customers one in particular. Old lady Chiyo adored him and refused to be bagged by anyone else stating that he reminded her of her long dead grandson and would talk to him about anything and everything.

Temari hated pretty much the majority of her job. The smallest pro was the discounted drinks and food. The negatives? Definitely the customers without question. She wasn't cut out for customer service. But at the moment it was the only thing she could land, and she needed it in order to pay for community college classes.

Anyways back to the customers Temari had some really annoying regulars for example fucking Tobi. He was the boss's son, and therefore had basic immunity for being sleazy and pathetic. He kept hitting on her with some of the worst pick up lines in human history (and she would know because Kankuro actually had some good ones which she'd never tell him.) In the hope that she'd one day go out with him 'and great he's already at the front of the line. It's probably to much to hope for him to get kidnapped by aliens or fall through the floor right now.'

"Hey Temari looking good today say are you a haunted house?"

Temari stared back with her perfected thousand yard stare not answering.

"Because I'd probably cry if I came inside you."

She heard a girls choked laugh behind him and one or two awkward chuckles from the people seated at the surrounding tables. 'One of these days' she thought idly she was going to break his nose and teeth and face jail time for the assault charges. That day was not going to be today as she had things to do later but oh such an extremely tempting thought.

"Are you an A-bomb?" She retorted with a straight face. "Cause I'd probably lock myself inside a nuclear bunker if you ever came within 100 miles of me."

As usual Tobi's face dropped. "I damn that's cold I got nothing to say to that, but I will be back to my love. You will one day warm up to me!" 'And on that day they would be serving slushies and snow cones at Cafe Hell.' With that he walked off. Temari didn't watch him leave already beyond caring.

"Welcome to Starbucks what can I get for you?" She greeted in a bored tone. The customer was a blonde with a high ponytail, purple romper, and completely decked out in silver and gold jewelry. She also looked highly entertained by the exchange that just took place.

"Well that was quite the brutal rejection, but a line that terrible deserved some savagery. Man kinda wish I had been taking notes. It was truly a beautiful response. Anyways I'll have one small Chai creme Frappuccino please with no whip creme."

Temari typed in the order before responding. "That will be $4.23. Do you want your receipt?" As the girl handed Temari her card, she shook her head with a no thanks. Nodding Temari turned around to begin making her drink.

"So question for you are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

Temari turned around with an arched eyebrow. "Are you asking me out? Because while that's semi flattering I guess, you're definitely not my type. Not to mention I'm stra-"

She couldn't even finish, because the blonde was laughing too hard at her. "Yeah I'm sorry I totally should have phrased that better. I wasn't asking for myself. I have this friend, and I thought you'd suit. Wait hang on! I know I have a good picture of him somewhere. Give me a minute let me just..."

Blondie began digging through her giant purple alligator skinned purse making a happy victorious sound when she found her extremely bedazzled phone searching until she found the photo mentioned. It was a picture she took of Shikamaru looking at the waves on the beach in nothing but gray board shorts, when he wasn't looking. Ino showed Temari the picture after the girl had handed her drink and nearly grinned when she saw Temari's widen with obvious interest at the photo. She knew it would come in handy one day!

"So my name is Ino, and this is Shikamaru. We come in on occasion. But you probably don't remember him, because he usually has me order."

"Is he that lazy that he can't pick up girls on his own, or is he like super shy or something?"

Temari's choice words had Ino laughing again.

"Um well he can be pretty lazy, but like I said this is mostly me. We've seen you a few times, and he's said you're witty, interesting, and kinda funny. (He also said he thought Temari was quite terrifying and a touch violent, but Ino didn't really see a need to mention that.) Plus I do really think you'd make a good match, so something for you to think about. I have to run, but you'll probably see me again later Temari."

'Huh,' Temari thought. 'What a weird day this has been.'

She eventually did start to look for and take notice of the guy, when he would pop in which was actually a lot now that she was paying attention always with someone but usually with Ino or this chubbier boy the most. Temari figured she should probably try to talk to him at some point. Looks wise he was exactly her type, but lately it just happened to be super busy every time he came in.

Finally one day when Temari was cleaning up she found a napkin tucked under its holder that read. 'Hi so you actually under charged me today. So I decided to put the amount owed in your tip jar, since waiting around for you would have been such a drag ~ Signed Shikamaru an honest customer

Temari narrowed her eyes and glanced at the tip jar. This would definitely call for retaliation.

Three days later when Ino and Shikamaru came in, and Ino was reluctantly picking up their order as Shikamaru was having a rough day. She noticed the message scrawled on his cup and handed it to him with a giggle after having read it. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow before taking it slowly and reading it out loud.

'Thank you for being honest about the money. However you are a lazy bastard for not telling me the amount that was shorted and forcing me to stay over and extra twenty minutes to find your order in the system and figure out that amount.' ~ Signed Temari an annoyed employee

"You really didn't just tell her how much she undercharged you?" Ino asked with bemusement.

"Nope."

"You're really going about this wooing thing all wrong you know."

Shikamaru just shrugged and saluted her with his cup. Ino rolled her eyes. Boys were hopeless.

The next message Temari found was about a week later. Starbucks was trying a new gimmick, where they would leave trivia place cards at the tables. The napkin Temari found basically read. 'These are sadly easy. Think you can tell Starbucks to do better? I'm pretty sure I solved this in third grade.' ~ Signed I'm assuming your second least favorite customer. I've seen how you interact with Tobi.

The next day when Temari handed Shikamaru his cup with a smirk his cup was completely covered in words which read. 'I'm sorry I didn't know I was dealing with Einstein and Tesla's love child hate to break it to you though Starbucks is a soulless corporation that will never care about your needs. You're welcome to send them a letter though complaining about the injustice of third grade trivia questions.' ~ Signed barista who will admit you are ranked over angsty emu kid, loud gum chewer girl, woman who always asks for my manager, man with the most complicated orders, and above all else fucking Tobi.'

Shikamaru couldn't help feeling amused after reading that mini novel and settled in with his vanilla latte and cinnamon scone.

The messages continued for weeks. Sometimes snarky and other times not but not quite up to flirting level, until finally fucking Tobi came in again. "Temari! My love I have-"

"I'm seeing someone." She cut him off as an idea had just come to her last night, and it seemed like it would solve her Tobi problem once and for all without violence.

"WHAT?! WHO?!" He shouted at her demanding an answer.

"That guy there," pointing to the dark haired man in the ponytail and dark green hoodie sitting with his chubby friend.

Tobi looked over incredulously before glancing at her then back to Shikamaru a few times. "Seriously? I don't think I believe you."

"Fine," Temari walked around the counter to Shikamaru before sitting in his lap. Shikamaru and Choji stared at her in shock. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Play along," before crashing her mouth to his and proceeding to shove her tongue inside vaguely hearing the cheers of the other customers and whistle from someone.

After what she deemed a satisfactory amount of time Temari breathlessly pulled back to stare at Tobi who was now gaping at her as well. His mouth opened and closed a few times, before he whispered furiously to Shikamaru. "You'll never deserve her you hear me." Then he stormed out of the building.

Temari would have been content to stay sitting in Shikamaru's lap and explain what just happened, until her co-worker yelled at her. "Oy Temari quit macking on lover boy and get over here."

She flipped him off, as he snickered. Turning to Shikamaru she let him know that she gets off work at seven if he wanted an explanation. Temari stood up and hopped over the counter to start taking orders again.

By now Choji had broken out of his shock at least. "You okay Shika?"

"I um what?" His face was a touch bright red eyes the size of dinner plates, while his mouth worked to try to form words.

"That was definitely something I'm sure Ino will be mad she missed it, and that I didn't record it."

"I just...what?"

Choji couldn't help looking amused. "Did she like kiss the coherency out of you?"

"I seriously what just happened?"

Choji snickered before calling out to Temari. "Ma'am I think you broke him."

She called back. "Call me ma'am again and I will club you with this blender."

Choji meeped scooting his chair away. "Shikamaru your new girlfriend scares me."

Shikamaru heaved a great sigh finally breaking out of his stunned state resigned to just roll with whatever this was and what was happening. "Choji what do I always tell you about girls like that."

"That they're trouble with a capital T that rhymes with P that ends in pool!" He chirped enthusiastically.

"Well maybe a little less music man but the sentiment applies." He said in slight amusement despite himself. "Remind me to never let her meet my mom." Shikamaru shuddered at the mere thought. A true horror indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting at the piano in the dark, Hinata waited for the spotlight to appear. It was the night of the high school's annual variety show, and Hinata was actually participating. She was pretty musically gifted playing the flute, violin, and piano with a decent singing voice.

Her friends had talked her into auditioning, and after much convincing she decided to go for it. After hearing the news and having her essential freakout, Hinata began practicing extensively deciding on piano for her instrument and choosing _A River flows through you _as her piece.

Finally the spotlight appeared and shone brightly down on her. She gulped trying to calm her nerves with little success. Staring down at her hands frozen in front of her, she willed them to work. Hinata hoped she could get it together soon to be able to do her thing. Suddenly she heard a shout in the audience.

"HINATA! YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU! SHOW THAT PIANO WHO'S BOSS!"

'Yep that did it.`` Hinata thought with a silly grin stage fright gone and fingers unfrozen. She played through one of her favorite pieces not missing a single note barely noticing when it was finished. Hinata got up to take her bow delighting and blushing in the thunderous applause and drowning out cheers from her boyfriend.

At the end of the show Hinata met up with Naruto who swept her up in a crushing spinning hug peppering her face in kisses that left her reeling and giggling. "You were amazing Hinata! Easily one of the best parts and hey! I got you these."

Motioning to Sakura who was holding the giant sunflower bouquet. She passed them to Naruto before gathering Hinata up in a tight hug of her own which was followed by Lee doing the same. "You were most impressive Hinata! Truly a youthful of musical genius!" Lee enthusiastically exclaimed to her. Sakura rolled her eyes fondly before offering her own compliments then making their goodbyes.

"What do you think of the flowers? I know Ino said sunflowers don't mean good luck or congrats or anything, but I was told they're your favorite so..."

"They're brilliant." Hinata complimented with a serene smile.

"Awesome cool so! Want to go get a celebratory dinner? My treat and you can pick anything you'd like." Holding out his hand for her to take as the other carefully still held the flower bouquet.

Hinata took it without hesitation and answered him honestly. "Let's go get some ramen."

"Who hoo! Did I not say you were the best? Because if not best girlfriend ever! Come on babe ramen awaits us!" He pumped the bouquet a few times gently and tugged a willing Hinata along to one of their favorite go to places.


	14. Chapter 14

"So I think it's time we had a little talk between the two of us." Kankuro began seriously, when Shikamaru finally met him behind the cinema while on his 15 minute break.

Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets stood in front of Kankuro with a pretty good idea of what was going to follow. "I'm assuming you're going to tell me that if I ever hurt Temari. You'll kill me and make it so no one will ever find the body right?"

"Dude no," Kankuro waved him off quickly with a touch of alarm. "I'm more concerned about your well being in this."

"I ...uh what?" Shikamaru did so loathe responding like an idiot, but that answer had sufficiently thrown him.

"I mean don't get me wrong if you hurt her or cheated on her. I'd be rightly pissed at you. But Temari can take care of herself and is very creative if she needs to be. This is less of a talk to warn you off of her and more of a talk to warn you OF her. I mean she's my sister and I love her, but she's like 75% surly prickliness, 10% violence, 5% sarcasm, and 5% alcohol well usually."

"And the other 5%?" Shikamaru asked after Kankuro left off doing the quick math in his head.

"Love and protectiveness but that stuff's buried pretty deep." He said with a laugh. "So just to double check she isn't blackmailing or bribing you into being in a relationship with her?" Lowering his voice a bit he continued. "She doesn't have you miked does she? Blink once for yes, twice for no if she's forcing you into this."

Shikamaru thought he probably blinked over three times, because he honestly couldn't tell if Kankuro was joking or not.

Clapping him hard on the shoulder Kankuro crowed. "Good, good! Just had to be sure. Anyways, that was it and all I had so cigarette?" He offered holding out a spare from his pocket.

"I um sure." Shikamaru said taking it and using the offered lighter.

"Wow, I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to say yes but hey good to know for the future."

Shikamaru smiled before blowing out some smoke. "I do it more as recreation. It's not exactly like I can afford the habit."

"Don't I know it." Kankuro replied with a head shake. "One of the reasons I'm probably going to need to quit is because of how fucking expensive it is when it adds up."

Shifting in place somewhat Shikamaru started cautiously. "I have to admit. This is definitely not going like how I thought it would."

Kankuro chuckled taking another drag. "Oh I know what you were thinking you were expecting the 3rd degree talk. Don't get me wrong I know and love the whole protective speech thing had to kind of prod Neji and Lee into receiving one myself and creative points to Neji for using bloodletting in a sentence. However I'm a pretty good judge of character, and Temari's an adult not to mention going to make her own choices. I can determine pretty well if it's worth wasting my breath to be honest."

"That makes sense, and if it helps I don't plan to do anything to hurt your sister. I value my life too much. Not to mention I would hope to never cause her pain."

"A wise answer see you seem like a good kid Shikamaru just keep that way of thinking, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Kankuro," Shikamaru said as he stuck his cigarette in the ashtray.

"No problem man," He answered as he did the same glancing at his phone. "Well I better be heading back those 15 minutes always feel like 3." Kankuro laughed one more time. "I still can't believe you expected me to threaten to kill you earlier. That's like threatening a deer not to hurt a lion. It cracks me up just thinking about it. Your Bambi self needs all the protection it can get." Setting off his chuckles anew.

Rolling his eyes Shikamaru chose to let that comment slide acknowledging this was probably the best outcome he could have hoped for in this situation and having an ally on his side was always promising for future potential scenarios. Who even knew how Gaara was going to react to the news.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura wasn't in school today which most likely meant she was deathly ill, as she and Neji were the only two that rarely if ever missed. When it came time to decide who was going to drop off her assignments to her, Kiba drew the short straw as it was. No actually that was a lie, he volunteered embarrassingly quick which Ino laughed at him for.

He tried to salvage it by saying he was just doing his good deed for the week, and it would be a crime to deprive the girl of her homework. Ino rolled her eyes and asked if he even bothered taking good notes, because otherwise there would be little point in expecting gratitude. Realizing he hadn't since for two or three of those classes he had fallen asleep at some point and the rest his notes were honestly crap. Kiba cursed and left to go find someone who had decent notes, that he could make a copy off of. Ino laughed even harder at him for that.

So now he stood at her front door having just rang the doorbell holding his items for her. She came after the second ring indeed looking like death warmed over pale, red nose and cheeks, bloodshot eyes, unkempt hair, and wrapped in a bright pink and navy flannel blanket.

Kiba opened his mouth, intending to say something like, 'Hey missed you at school today. How are you feeling?' What came out however was nowhere near that. "Wow you look really terrible." Clearly his mouth and brain were running on two different wavelengths.

In turn Sakura weakly glared at him rasping out. "Thanks anything else you want to insult me for or can I go back to my couch that's a judgment free zone."

"Wait, wait sorry that was stupid let me start over I come baring gifts first," Holding up a large brown bag. "Choji made you something two different soups chicken noodle and your favorite of ham and potato, but the chicken noodles the back up soup in case you need something lighter he says and there's also a giant baguette I'm assuming to dunk in the soup."

Sakura took the bag with a small smile opening it to peek inside and verify the contents. "Choji is a national treasure." She whispered as she closed the bag setting it aside.

"Does the messenger get any thanks?" He tried to lightly tease. In return Sakura sneezed right in his face. He took a second to contemplate internally how well this was going so far.

"Aw geez I'm sorry Kiba." Sakura spoke in a gravelly tone confirming a sore throat at least. However it was also too tired to convey the proper mortification.

"It's fine. It'll be my thing, that I can get everyone with the next time we play never have I ever. It'll be great" He felt Sakura tug him inside and push him towards the sink, probably so he could wash her mucus off. After having done that he picked the second thing, that he had intended to give her. "I have the work you missed, and I realized you wouldn't want my notes because well frankly they suck. So then I tracked down Hinata and Shino, but couldn't decide who had the better notes for the classes you share. So I just made copies of both, I already made my apologies to all the dead trees I just killed by doing that."

By the end of his speech Sakura's eyes were huge with her mouth hanging open. "Kiba...if I wasn't sick right now I would hug you probably even kiss you for that. I think that's one of the sweetest things you've ever done for me."

Kiba grinned back at her opening up his arms wide. "Eh you've already sneezed on me, so what the heck bring it in you pink burrito." Sakura's laugh broke out into some coughs but recovered quickly to lean closer and squeeze Kiba tight for a few seconds.

After Sakura had retreated back to the couch, Kiba took a glance around at all of her laid out supplies: kleenexes, a trashcan, various cold meds, movies spread out, and an empty glass. He also noted her parents absence realizing they were most likely at work. "Have you eaten yet?"

Sakura shook her head in negative.

"Do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well perfect I'll go heat up Choji's soup."

"You know you don't need to do that."

Grabbing the bag and heading to the kitchen Kiba waved her off. "Don't worry, I think I can manage a microwave job alright." When it was done he brought it along with the baguette and got her some more orange juice. Kiba entertained himself by looking at all the pictures on the walls, while she ate. One had him up and out of the recliner going to take a closer look at it.

"No way you have our kindergarten Halloween picture man my mom would kill for a copy of this. One of the few times she had helped make my costume." He had gone as a transformer of course.

Sakura spoke up from her place on the couch. "Let me know if you'd like me to make you a copy. I still like to remind Ino her costume was a lie that year."

Kiba snickered seeing the bright faced five year old angel grinning back at him. "That's true but I have to admit I think Naruto won the most adorable costume that year."

"Yeah I also remind him that he looks better as a fluffy duckling."

Walking back with his hands in his pockets Kiba casually asked. "Do you want me to make you some tea?"

Sakura's lips quirked up. "You know I don't think I've ever seen you fuss so much for someone who's not Hinata. But seriously Kiba it's just a cold an extremely nasty one but not the black plague. You don't have to stay. I'm sure you have better things to do on a Friday night."

Which was honestly true there was a lot he could be doing, but staying just felt more important than that. "It's not exactly a hardship to stay. Look it's just you always take care of all of us seems only fair that we return the favor right?"

Putting a hand over her eyes Sakura asked. "Is your goal to seriously make me cry? Because the earlier insult to the notes thing and now this? You're really pushing it if it is."

Kiba shook his head rapidly raising his hands in a 'I come in peace' sort of way. "I promise I wasn't trying to do that. The first thing was me being stupid and the others were me trying to be nice. I can stop trying if that helps." He tried joking once more.

Sakura laughed wetly wiping her eyes. "Please do it's very unlike you."

"I take offense to that I'm a pretty nice guy."

"You call dog haters Satan's spawn and stole Mr Yakashi's toupee to drop in the snake terrarium. Forgive my skepticism."

"Well what kind of people hate dogs? Evil people that's who and I did him a favor that wig looked horrible and he looks better with the comb-over like one of the few people that can rock that look."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes but couldn't help smiling. "Well since you offered could you put the kettle on. I think I'm going to crack open Ino's gag gift to me."

Doing as instructed Kiba couldn't help but ask. "What did she give you?"

"Twenty five teas from around the world."

Kiba couldn't help looking confused. "Did the definition change or something? That doesn't sound like a gag gift to me."

"It's because she knows I hate tea." Sakura answered simply. "However Shino told me it's a truly effective home remedy for a sore throat with some honey added to it, so since I'm desperate I'll give it a try."

After getting her situated with her Chinese herbal blend tea in her favorite prescription coffee mug Kiba decided to throw out. "Any good movies or shows you want to watch for a bit?"

Sakura shook her head. "No sorry I've done nothing but sleep and binge movies all day."

"Oh," Just as Kiba was about to get up and leave her in peace Sakura spoke up sounding oddly hesitant. "I um do you think well so I sorta have an odd request for you."

Kiba looked over at her feeling curious. "Oh? And what's that?"

"Could you read to me?"

Kiba's eyebrows shot straight up in surprise. "Sorry , what?" Thinking that he had misheard.

"I haven't been able to read all day. Every time I try I end up getting a massive headache. So if you wouldn't mind, could you read to me?" She asked again slightly hopeful despite trying not to be.

"Oh um sure no problem." It wasn't the strangest request he'd ever gotten. "What would you like me to read." 'Please don't say Nicholas Sparks' although because it was Sakura he would still do it. He nearly sighed with relief as Sakura handed him Prisoner of Azkaban bookmarked at the start to Chapter 11. At least he would enjoy these books too. He managed to get four Chapters in getting sucked into the story too, before realizing that Sakura was fast asleep.

Smiling Kiba bookmarked his place. He then tidied up a bit bringing the dishes to the sink before going to adjust the blanket to cover her. Staring at her for a few more moments he scribbled a quick note as he headed off.

When Sakura woke up later, she found a written note folded on the coffee table. Opening it read: Feel better soon and call me if you need a reader again or if you'd ever like to do this again when you're not sick. I can do a pretty awesome Umbridge impression.


	16. Chapter 16

Ino's car was still out of commission, so Shino and her other friends took turns in giving her a ride to and from school after cheer practice. Shino had volunteered just to do it himself, but the others insisted it was no trouble. Plus it made no sense for him to go out of his way every day, if they had to stay anyways and he didn't.

Some days Shino would just stay at school working on his homework. Other days he would head home for a bit then come back, when her practice was done. Today was the latter. He was right on time at five o'clock, but it sounded like they wrapped up early. Shino was about to press upon the door to verify that Ino was ready to leave, when he heard his name and quickly deduced they were talking about him.

The polite thing would no doubt be to walk away and give the girls their privacy. However sometimes he had too much of a scientists brain and couldn't resist observing to gain further understanding and knowledge. Not to mention he was interested to see what Ino would say about him in front of their peers. Shino honestly wouldn't fault her if she put him down to risk further alienation knowing she wasn't close to anyone on the squad and that wasn't how she really felt confident of that at least. Leaning closer and doing nothing to reveal his presence he listened.

"So Ino you know I have a cousin that I totally can set you up with, and he's single now too!"

"Who Tai? Yeah no thanks he over does his cologne. It'd be like dating an Abercrombie and Fitch employee. The smell is nauseating after about 5 minutes. Plus I'm kinda seeing someone." As you well know was left off of the sentence but was easy to gather all the same.

"Yeah...but that's not serious right? Like it's just a phase or well some of us thought it was a dare to be honest."

"Hmm sorry to disappoint you but not a phase nor a dare. I'm not being bribed or blackmailed to do it either just in case you were wondering."

It was a rather awkward silence where the other girls struggled to tactfully say something.

"Um hun you know he's a bit..."

"Freaking weird." Someone interjected as several girls murmured their agreement.

"Right and different and we just don't think you've thought this through very well."

"Huh didn't know my dating choice was a democracy vote." Ino replied in a faux puzzled tone. "I learn something new everyday."

Choosing to just ignore the spit of sarcasm the girl continued right on. "Yeah so we agreed it would be in your best interests to dump him and start seeing someone who would improve your image and social standing and not tarnish it for example someone on the football team like Akai."

"Right so you mean someone like your ex boyfriend who cheated on you five or was it six times? Honestly I can never keep track."

The cheerleader, Ino was speaking to Shino recognized as Ami who was the head of the squad, apparently didn't appreciate Ino's answer given the way she spoke through gritted teeth to say next.

"That's not the point he's popular, rich, and has connections. You're a junior Ino which means your decisions now will affect next year. Do you really still want to be tied to a bug freak like Shino instead of a gorgeous athlete?"

"You just said that wasn't the point, but I think you clearly missed the point. Because you are saying you would rather be with someone who constantly cheats on you than with someone who genuinely cares about you and is loyal. I think I'm beginning to feel sorry for you Ami."

"Feel sorry for me? That's rich at least I'm not charity dating."

"Okay first of all fuck you for repeatedly insulting my boyfriend, second who I date is nowhere near any of your business, third I would never charity date anyone period, and fourth did I mention fuck you?"

"Who you date reflects on the squad that's why! God why do you think we're so selective in who is chosen. You don't see anyone else dating abnormal people. I just don't understand why you've lowered your standards this year. You've had no problems dating perfectly acceptable people in the past."

Ino laughed, but it was a rather bitter sounding one. "Right perfectly acceptable people...by your standards of course meaning pricks and tools of an attractive variety who would sooner toy with my feelings like it was a Mario Kart game, because they can and hey I should feel lucky right? Okay well listen up everyone and gather round, because I'm only going to say this once. Shino and I are dating. This is a fact hard as it is to swallow, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon."

"But-"

"Yeah I believe I was still talking don't interrupt me. Furthermore I get none of you like it. It's freaking clear none of you understand it, but it's reality. The squad can accept it or not. Honestly though none of you are in a position to kick me out as one of the only people with gymnastics training and the best as back tucks and handsprings. Now I hope I've been clear because this discussion is permanently shelved. I'm not going to debate this again, One because I'm like so over it, but also because it won't do anything but waste both of our times. Any objections? No? Yes? Well I don't really care I've already made my boyfriend wait long enough. So I'm out Ciao bitches!"

Shino backed away quickly from the door and went silently to the front entrance trying to appear as if he didn't just hear anything. A couple of girls passed him either ignoring him completely or giving him their version of a dirty look. Finally Ino emerged shuffling through her work out bag not looking up. "Sorry about the wait practice was rough and I oof-"

Ino was drastically cut off as Shino hugged her wrapping his arms around her with great intensity.

"You're hugging me...for more than 3 seconds oh God who died?! Please don't let it be anyone I know!"

"No one died." Came the muttered response in her shoulder.

"Okay...but that doesn't really explain all of this. I mean don't get me wrong normally I'm thrilled whenever you initiate well anything, but you said yourself it's probably at least going to be a long time before you feel comfortable to do anything with witnesses and you-" Here Ino pulled back gently with a smirk. "You naughty fly on the wall listing in on us weren't you? Tsk tsk eavesdropper."

"I would like to apologize, but I don't regret doing it."

Taking his hand with a roll of her eyes, Ino began to tug him along out to his car. "Yeah well I just defended your honor no big deal."

"On the contrary it is, because it meant a lot to me to hear. I wouldn't have held it against you, if you complacent them or pretended otherwise."

Ino stopped walking at that tilting her head at him. "That makes me sad to hear you would be okay with me trash talking you behind your back just to help my reputation for which I should tell you at the start of this year I've officially stopped caring about. I know this is your first relationship Shino, but a little tip? The good ones don't work like that. I've been in enough bad ones to know that at least."

"You misunderstand me." Trying to make sure she understood. "I would know the words would be false."

"Doesn't matter." Ino cut through clearly. "I'm not going to do that not for people who don't matter, and it took me a long time to realize it. While I appreciate what you're trying to do, stop being a martyr seriously. You are more important than them. Got it?"

"Understood." He echoed quietly.

"Good." Apparently done with the matter entirely though Shino wasn't completely sure it wouldn't be revisited in the future.

Glancing down at their clasped hands he couldn't help but say. "You may not want to hear it, but I still want to thank you and know I'm grateful none the less for your defense."

Smirking a bit Ino began tugging him forward once more. "If you really like to thank me then let's get me home, so I can shower and not smell like a barn. Luckily you aren't Sakura otherwise I'd be hearing pig jokes right now. Not to mention," catching his eye for a quick second. "It's not like I don't expect the same. For example if your science friends ever decide it's too weird and illogical to continue dating me I expect you to defend me brilliantly as well."

"Technically they do think our coupling is illogical, but then they think dating in general is so." Here Shino gave a miniscule shrug.

"Oh my gosh they're hopeless. I hope you told them that."

"I tried to provide the benefits of a romantic partnership, but in the end we just exchanged mutual condolences with each other."

Ino's answering laugh was followed by a, "Oh well their loss, or I suppose to each their own."


	17. Chapter 17

**Orangeisthenewblack – Naruto**

**CherryB – Sakura**

**VioletDreamer – Hinata**

**TeenWolf – Kiba**

**ABugsLyfe – Shino**

**ArcheryQueen – Tenten**

**NJH – Neji**

**RocknRoll – Lee**

**BabySpice – Ino**

**Greystuffisdelicious – Choji**

**Shadowsofthenight – Shikamaru**

* * *

**ArcheryQueen**: Quick everyone tell me some flirting fail stories so I can feel better about myself

**BabySpice**: Sorry hun it's me so u know I have none

**NJH**: Same but that's because I usually find it pointless and prefer to be direct

**Shadowsofthenight**: Eh I just find it too much work tbh

**ArcheryQueen**: Ugh! You guys are NOT helping the only comments from here on in should be disastrous retellings that I can relate to

**CherryB**: I once told a guy he smelled like a forest I meant it as a compliment because woodsy smells in all I think they're nice but he got really offended 4 sum reason complaining about being compared to an outhouse

**Orangeisthenewblack**: I once told a girl at a ramen stand that if she was a library book I would check her out. I think that probably would have worked better in an actual library since she was pretty confused but she still took my number lol

**ArcheryQueen**: Naruto that is not a fail that is a win u r letting me down rn but congrats dude

**Greystuffisdelicious**: I think the worst thing I've ever done was tell a girl her cooking was almost as good as my mom's (apparently she was in cooking school and didn't take that 2 well)

**RocknRoll:** There are no such things as fails when trying to pursue a person of your heart's interest!

**TeenWolf**: In other words 4 Lee over 5000 fails probably

**RocknRoll**: Kiba! See my previous statement

**TeenWolf**: Lol :D

**AbugsLyfe**: Apologies Tenten I have nothing to report

**VioletDreamer**: ^^^^^

**BabySpice**: Seriously girl what happened?

**CherryB**: Whatever it was I'm sure it wasn't that bad

**ArcheryQueen**: Oh Sakura yee of too much faith in my ability to not completely screw things up and look like an absolute moron

**TeenWolf**: Oh man this is going 2 be good I can tell gather round the campfire kids Mama Tenten's got a story 2 tell us go ahead when u r ready

**ArcheryQueen**: Gross Kiba never call me that again anyways yeah I suppose I can say it so I went 2 Walmart just 2 get double chocolate m&m cookies it was like all I wanted so there I was just strolling through the isles minding my own business when the hottest guy I've ever scene walks up in his grocery uniform and asks how I'm doing and do you know what I said?

**NJH**: Fine how are you?

**ArcheryQueen**: No Neji that's what a normal person would have answered with I decided 2 go with Good u come here often? Like WTF he works there so that was literally the dumbest response I could have said

**CherryB:** Okay granted that wasn't great but I think it could have been worse

**ArcheryQueen**: Yeah if only it ended there

**VioletDreamer**: Oh dear...

**ArcheryQueen**: Exactly Hinata so politely he tried not to laugh and noticed my cookies in my basket and said those were a good pick his sister was really fond of them and I said yeah they're great so good it's like crack I mean not that I would know I've never had it or am an addict which is probably what an addict would say but I swear I'm not just know I've never had crack in my life scout's honor and yeah I should probably stop talking about crack shouldn't I Oh wow! Look at the time I think I hear my phone calling me Gotta go have a nice face I mean day Bye!

**TeenWolf**: HAHAHAHA Omg Tenten u beautiful disaster u

**BabySpice**: LMAO CAN'T BREATH

**Shadowsofthenight**: Yikes I kinda cringed 4 u over here with second hand embarrassment

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Oh Tenten...Lol

**NJH**: (Sigh)….only you Tenten

**ArcheryQueen**: Oh come on this could have happened to anyone!

**CherryB**: Well...

**VioletDreamer**: Well...

**Greystuffisdelicious**: Well...

**Orangeisthenewblack:** Well...

**NJH**: No

**Shadowsofthenight**: Drunk possibly but sober no

**AbugsLyfe**: Very unlikely

**BabySpice**: Haha heck no I'm never the mess in this situation

**TeenWolf:** Um Absolutely Not lol

**RocknRoll**: Of course!

**ArcheryQueen**: U r all on my hit list apart from Lee

**CherryB**: Okay anyways yeah that's pretty bad but I'm still maintaining that it could have been worse! Like I said nothing offensive was said so I think u could salvage this nowhere 2 go but up right?

**VioletDreamer**: Maybe he found it endearing?

**RocknRoll**: Or spirited!

**Greystuffisdelicious**: Charming? Possibly?

**ArcheryQueen**: I'm sure he found it sad no but seriously guys I can never shop at that Walmart again because he works there you know what that's it I'm just going to change states who wants 2 go 2 Wyoming with me?

**AbugsLyfe**: Why Wyoming?

**NJH**: So she can settle in her country roots as she says even though you really don't have any Tenten plus it's the second least populated state so I'm guessing Alaska got vetoed?

**ArcheryQueen**: I considered it but I think I'd get sick of the snow after a while so anyone with me 4 moving?

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Ooh I'll go with ya! Tenten we can be ranchers together and get horses to protect the settlement just like the Old West

**ArcheryQueen**: Yyeesssss

**CherryB**: There will be no Wyoming moves and ranch purchases any time soon

**NJH**: Right let's have some practicality enter the conversation

**TeenWolf**: Plus Naruto would make a horrible cowboy

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Hey!

**TeenWolf**: Dude you can barely ride a horse just a fact bro

**Orangeisthenewblack**: I still look damn good in a cowboy hat

**VioletDreamer**: He does

**Orangeisthenewblack**: ;) 3

**BabySpice:** Okay there's something I'm still stuck on like how hot is this guy to reduce you to a babbling mess describe him and his jawline 2 me so I can look 4 him when I go in there because I don't shop at Walmart

**ArcheryQueen**: Well if you must know he kinda had this really nice goth rebel thing going on like kohl rimmed eyes black fingernail polish a few piercings and absolutely gorgeous tattoos that covered his arms and face. His voice was so deep like the kind that narrates old classic books and his eyes were like a midnight coal sea and he smelled like Arabian exotic spices he was like something of an Edgar Allan Poe novel and a Tim Burton film

**TeenWolf**: Hmm not who I figured you'd be attracted to but hey u do u girl lol

**NJH**: Actually this is Tenten's usual type tattoo's are her weakness

**ArcheryQueen**: I mean can u blame me? They're so artistically enchanting...

**BabySpice**: Hmm I will say I do think couple tattoos are very cute

**Shadowsofthenight**: Well Tenten I know this is pointless to ask because I already know the answer 2 this but r u going to dig up the courage to try talking 2 this guy again or r u serious in your moving plans?

**ArcheryQueen**: Did u know that Wyoming was the first state 2 give women the right 2 vote?

**Shadowsofthenight**: U can't hear me but I'm heavily sighing over here

**Greystuffisdelicious**: Tenten aren't u like a Gryffindor or something? Isn't bravery your thing?

**ArcheryQueen**: I AM A PROUD HUFFLEPUFF therefore we do not do stupid bravery shit I leave that for people like Naruto

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Hey!

**ArcheryQueen**: Said with love of course

**Orangeisthenewblack**: M'kay

**BabySpice**: Lee! R u thinking what I'm thinking?

**CherryB**: Here we go...

**RocknRoll**: Mission: Should we choose to accept it which we most assuredly will! find Tenten's true Walmart love?!

**ArcheryQueen**: Oh God please no

**BabySpice**: Yes! Tenten u already gave us a description so we'll track down your Gothic prince in no time and do damage control Lee I'll swing by in ten

**RocknRoll**: Most Excellent Ino! I look forward to such an admirable mission with you!

**ArcheryQueen**: Someone please kill me then ask my tombstone what I did to deserve this

**NJH**: Honestly Tenten at this point you should have seen this coming with those too involved

**VioletDreamer**: Um well maybe it will B his night off?

**TeenWolf**: Or maybe he already quit?

**Greystuffisdelicious**: Kiba have some sympathy if Tenten really likes this guy we shouldn't hope that he quit?

**TeenWolf**: I wasn't trying to say he would because of Tenten because if so that would B a little extreme I'm just thinking who would honestly want to work at Walmart U ever been there at 3AM it's pretty scary

**ArcheryQueen**: Guys I'm getting more depressed this was supposed to cheer me up

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Tenten say the word and I'm still with u on the Wyoming idea I even have an extra hat 4 u!

**CherryB**: Already scratching that plan out but good try I'll B by in a few with some rocky road and some comedy flicks does that sound okay?

**ArcheryQueen**: As good as it can knowing Lee and Ino are tracking this poor guy down

**CherryB**: Yeah can't help u with that is anyone else in?

**NJH**: Thank you but Hinata and I are at a work event for Uncle Hiashi tonight

**TeenWolf**: Thx but Shino and I are good U all have fun though

**Orangeisthenewblack**: Ooh count me in!

**VioletDreamer**: Wish I could make it :( but I'll be there in spirit! Choji can have my share of I.C.

**Greystuffisdelicious**: (Several heart eyes emojis)

**Shadowsofthenight**: Yeah Choji and I will probably come by a little later if that's alright

**CherryB**: It's cool see u all in a few

Tenten sighed as she checked with her parents. If it was alright to have some guests soon, which as she guessed they were totally fine with. Later that night after her spirits were somewhat lifted by delicious rocky road and repeated Adam Sandler movies along with her friend's frequent commentary.

Her phone chimed with text notification from Ino. Tenten opened it and nearly fell over in shock for not only had Ino and Lee tracked down and found the guy, but they took a picture of him which he posed for not to mention gave his phone # as well.

After agonizing for 10 minutes on what to say she finally texted out a safe two letters "Hi". His response came quick. "Hey is this cookie girl?" Cringing slightly Tenten decided to stick to one word answers they were working for her so far. "Yes" His response game shortly after.

"Lol cool have to say you have some interesting friends and seriously don't sweat earlier it was the best and funniest thing to happen in this dump since ever So let's start small shall we what's your name? Unless you want me to save you in my contacts as cookie girl the not crack addict that works too ;)"


End file.
